


Light of remnant

by jboy44



Category: Detective Comics (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: Lantern Log this is Jaune arc first green lantern of remnant here! beside me is Yang the first star sapphire of remnant we are currently in space following basic training on the way to defend our home world the first known world past the former barrier. I am not Sure Remnant is ready for what is out their I know i wasn't but at least it's coming to them.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 61
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

In ruins.

jaune had his sword and shield out standing before a word of many types of grimm looking to Yang, "well this is bad!" he looked up to see the bulk head taking off, "and we missed evac time great! Well if I'm going to die it will be on my feet sword and shield in hand like a warrior!"

Yang was in a fighting stance punching a beowolf her weapon out of Ammo as she said, "Dam never saw this side of you before Jaune!"

Jaune blocked an ursa claw strike to stab it in the head as he declared, "yeah it's hidden by my social awkwardness , Wait idea! YANG USE YOUR SEMBLANCE PUNC THE GROUND!" he said stepping on it before she could look at him funny," I AM A TEAM LEADER FOLLOW THE ORDER LADY!"

Yang gasped and did it, "and he can take charge too! Well hello Mr. Arc!" she then saw a tunnel as he hopped in and said, "this way! "

she did it and he backed up and point to the grimm struggling to get through, "They'll have to come one at a time! We can take them one at a time" he said his aura boosting, "at least this all of a sudden Mission helped me no my semblance is Aura amp!"

Yang was in a fighting stance and happily punched a beowolf In the head slaying it, " good but what if our Aura runs out and they still got one man!?"

Jaune then looked to her, "then we Die as badasses! The duo took on a grimm army with no dust and almost won!" he declared bravely!

the blonde woman blinked as she looked at him, "Dam….! Dork has a set! A massive set! …. Not going to lie you are really doing it for me right now!"

before Jaune could react A green Ring appeared and landed on his finger as it said, "Jaune arc of remnant you have over come great fear welcome to Green lantern corp!"

Jaune found himself in a white shirt with the corp symbol green jacket white gloves black pants white boots as the ring glow sending him flying destroying the grimm as it said, "Report to Mojo for basic training!" his eyes glow green.

In a moment a violet ring landed on yang's finger before she could ask as it said, "Yang of remnant you have great new love budding in your heart Welcome to star sapphire corp her eyes turned violet.

As she was now dressed in white shorts with a chain belt with a heart charm that had the corp symbol, violet uneven socks black boots violet sports top and scarf, with white fingerless gloves as the ring said, "Report to Zamaron for basic training!" She was soon driven off in to the sky.

the two of them would be reported as missing in action that day till would return months later.

Months later in space Jaune arc was hovering in space above the pink world shining bright and Mojo Yang up hugging him as he said, "Thank goodness this rings let us talk to each other or I would have made it through basic training Kilowog is a hard ass poozer…" he noticed yang blinking in confusion " it can be used as an insult and a compliment its in the context"

Yang wrapped her arms around his neck making him blush as her ring said, "ring power 85 precent to 86 precent" she then blushed, "Stupid ring spoiling what I feel I'll be honest with you jaune I start crushing on you after seeing you in action mode, you can be brave fighter and that sweet loveable dork!"

jaune's ring said, 'power level 79 precent to 86 precent!" his eyes widened as yang giggled, "gee some one is being brave let's make this simple boyfriend and girlfriend?" she then kissed him and Jaune nodded yes as his ring said it was completely charged.

yang smiled happily as she said," basic training is over and we are going to be the first lanterns of remnant and it's sector with no one new existed so much to explore! How about we follow our rings back home together?"

he nodded as the star sapphire lead the way.

Later on in space they where attacked by what looked like Drones!

Jaune quickly made a bubble shield around himself with spikes and charged forward in it spinning as he flow making the construct a drill that drilled through the attack drone ships.

yang rolled her eyes as she fired off violet ring blasts at them making them explode, "they are out of ammo and covered in rust and damage!" She said as she turned to make a bare of massive violet spiked gauntlets on her arms to punch one, thanks to the size that had a rang of three times her body and said " Well I can be more creative as my construct can become crystal so I don't have to focus like you and risk losing power!"

Jaune dropped his construct and made a large green fist with a spiked buckler shield to give a power punch as he said, "yeah and as drill sergeant poozer says do what feels like for me that's shields!"

At that point a beam of Green energy came in blasting one and their was the littlest Green lantern Somar-le smiling, "hihi jaune!"

Jaune crossed his arms and said, "And what are you doing here? You were told your to young to leave Mogo!"

Somar-le put her hands behind her back and said, "I missed you! You where the only one who would play with me." she said trying to look cute with her innocent bird face.

yang let out and "Awe!" as she broke her gauntlet," I had no idea you where so good with kids Jaune!" her ring then said, "power level 47 precent to 89 precent!"

the blonde guy turned to look at her becoming red, "… That's not fair! Ok Look Somar le I can't promise anyone will be friendly with you the people of our planet on avenge can't get along with the almost the same as us race we share it with! But fine having a spare lantern won't be a down side!" he said touching his left hip to make sure he still had his.

yang did the same thing as she pointed to a planet," may be you two should go down and charge your rings I'm pretty good!"

Jaune and Somar-le landed but she looked embarrassed as the blonde put it together, "you left Mogo with out a power battery?" she nodded as jaune face palmed, "What is your ring at little lady!"

the bird lady's ring said, "power level ten precents!" Jaune gasped, "you could have died in space form lack of air if you hadn't found me!"

she looked sad and Jaune put a hand on her shoulder, "Look Somar I am only like this because like the rest of the lanterns we care! You have the courage to be picked at such a young age I mean your ten! Ten and you got picked to be a super hero based on courage alone! You have the potential to be the best green lantern in history! Not better then Kyle but he's the white lantern! You could be the best Green lantern! We just want your light to shine bright!"

She smiled as she held out her ring as Jaune got the lantern out both put it to one side of the lantern as he started. " in brightest day! In darkest night!"

Somar-lee smiled as she said, "No evil shall escape my sight! Let' those who worship evil's might!"

the arc took over, "before my power!" both then said, "GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT!" and both green rings went up to full power.

they then heard Yang gasping, and both flow back up to her as they spotted Yang pent to a damaged drone being licked by a big black dog with a red headband style mask red color with a red lantern power batter on it, Red leg bands and a red ring on it's left front paw.

the blonde lady laughed, "HELP HELP IT'S A RED LANTERN! IT'S LICKS BURN!"

In a moment the dog spotted Jaune and Jaune noticed the peace of it's left ear missing and he gasped before saying, "Salem here girl!" in a moment the lantern hound happily flow over to Jaune tackling him and Jaune pet him, "Salem my old dog you went missing years ago! What pissed you off enough to make you a red lantern."

the dog then used a construct to show an image of Jaune's dad taking out behind the barn at their old house with a gun and Jaune said," THAT BASTARD I AM GOING TO BRAKE HIM IN HALF!"

but the red lantern hound cuddled up to it's owner happily before Jaune said, "well come on girl We're heading home! I guess after a stop on planet Rann it's the last one before we hit the great unknown of our hidden sector past were the source wall once was!"

the four lanterns flow off, Somar happily petting the red lantern hound.

to be continued.

light of remnant Chibi omake.

chibi blake was running up a tree with the red lantern hound chibi salem chancing her only for the hound to make a construct of a man with an axe to cut the tree down.

Blake yelled, "THE HOUND OF HELL IS AFTER ME!"

when the tree came down the construct became a giant hand and grabbed Blake. Only for chibi Jaune as the green lantern to land and say, "bad Salem bad!" he said hitting her nose with a construct that looked like rolled up news paper! " put down the cat girl!"

Salem dropped Blake who was stunned as Jaune said, "I am so sorry Blake She has rage issues it's why she has a red ring now come on Salem!" he said flying off with his dog.

Blake wet herself saying, "the horror!"

end omake


	2. Chapter 2

On Planet Rann Qrow stood dressed in a Sinestro corp uniform and trench coat holding a scythe of light with his black gloves hands his ring glowing but there was no symbol on it as he slashed a manhunter robot.

That is when the video play back stopped.

Jaune pointed to the screen, " looks like your uncle's ring he found was an old yellow power ring before the corp was founded! And these manhunters he fought while Zeta beamed here were the ones with built in yellow power batteries! He ripped out a lantern as it just happened to charge with contact."

Yang held out her power battery in the sands a graveyard of manhunters as she put the ring to the lantern and said, "well not the only lantern in the family! Ok time to charge my ring's drained. For hearts long lost, full of fright for those alone on darkness night accept our ring and join the fight love conquers all with violet light!" her ring went up to full power as she glew, "I would say we stay and help this people clean up after a man hunter attack, and we should… but Jaune's male!"

Somar-le blinked as she asked, "So what?"

jaune cleared his throat, "thanks to their nukeclear war the men on this planet are sterile that's why they use zeta beams to teleport in guys form other worlds for a bit!" She seemed confused and he said, "Sterile means can't make baby!"

She then nodded, "oh so there are a group of women here who would want to ask Jaune to make them a Mommy by being the daddy and that makes yang Jealous!"

the violet lantern point to the little lady and she said, "She gets it! she gets it!" Salem barked as yang said, "So those that lady too! Come on let's get a move on my uncle had his fun and got a power ring and is probably on remnant as his ring doesn't have programming like ours."

they then flow off.

Meanwhile in the antimatter universe on planet Qward

Qrow ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know what's more unbelievable lady me finding this random junk and being on an alien planet or that story you just told me If antiremnant has Salem as a reincarnating woman stopping her evil ex husband the grimm King Ozpin it means the war I commit my life to is one big divorce gone shit faced. With the roles reversed on normal remnant."

Soranik Sinestro flipped her hair as she got off her throne, "believe what you want you can check it out yourself anti-remnant is under our protection as Anti-salem reached out for help against her husband. Her world is divided in two sides grimm, and everything else the fact the faunus and humanity are united makes anti-remnant more peaceful less self destructive. Else likely to attracted the phantom sun and it's mindless army of ultra violet lanterns to absorb it as you!"

Qrow point at her and said, "I'll do that! I'll go check out Ant- Remnant I am already missing back home appearing out of the blue won't be that odd!" he then flow off turning into a crow with a ring around it's neck as it flow off at high speed with an aura!

Meanwhile in the matter universe

Yang Salem, Jaune and Somar-le were almost to Remnant when a screen popped out of yang's Ring as it was qrow's face, "Well shit didn't think I would get one of my nieces!"

Soma-le smiled at the new face but Qrow just said, "all rings can travel the matter antimatter drift safely Come you guys need to see this! It's the only way to believe! The people here need help!"

Jaune then said this, "Can't say no to my girlfriend's niece!" he said as he held out his ring opening the portal as they flow into the antimatter verse.

white void black stars as Jaune dropped his aura, "there is air here so we can drop the Aura and save some power!" he said making a construct of what looked like a hover board to travel on.

yang used her ring to pull herself on to it, as did the dog and Somar-le as he took off as he said, "Well not so much save power for me but save everyone else some power!"

they then came to anti-remnant it was in a horrible state a wall down the middle left side looked like the grimm lands the right side a medieval looking Kingdom kingdom.

they spotted a landing pad with people flagging them down with their corp simple and they landed to be created by anti-cinder who appeared to be a nun as she said, "I was told your form the backwards land let me trust I your worlds cinder opposite I am the good nun cinder Fall care giver of the orphan children form the war between Grimm king Ozma and Queen Salem.."

The dog barked and the nun giggled, "Oh your dog has the same name as the queen of light cute come this way!" She said leading them into a castle it had all the tech of atlas but in black and red.

their they came to the what looked like Raven in a color inverted version of Salem's outfitand Yang gasped, "MOM!?"

Raven smiled as she said, "well her anti-self the current reincarnation of Salem it's a long story lanterns allow me to explain!" she said making a magic window to give a version of the tale of salem and ozpin but with Salem dying and Ozma becoming the immortal Grimm monster.

Raven finished as she said, "Ozma was able to turn my worlds yang and her friends to his side! I Blame my self!" she said sadly touching her daughter's coutnerparts face, "I was so busy being queen when I became the new salem my relationship with tai fell apart and I wasn't there for my baby girl! No wonder she hates me Please tell me my counterpart in your world was their for you?"

Yang looked away and the Good Raven cried as she said, "What kind of bitch is Anti-me well positive me form your point of view! This is a pronoun nightmare!"

the queen looked away calming her self as she said, "focus Raven you're the new salem the magic eternal queen of light get a grip! Please Join me In the war room Qrow is waiting."

they came to the war room with had anti-mercury his outfit color inverted and his robotic arms showing as he said, "Mercury captain of the black ups wing nice to meet you!" he said honestly friendly holding out a hand.

Jaune shock it shock, "… this pretty much means the mercury we know is a spy for evil Salem isn't he?" the good mercury nodded.

next came the inverted outfit Emerald who was smiling happily and bowing, "I am Lady Emerald Cinder apprentice and the current spring Maiden!" she said holding out her hand to show her magic, with a fire ball.

Qrow stepped out as he was drinking a soda deciding not to be drunk for this, "well we are almost all here!"

the inverted outfit color cardin walked in adjusting his glasses, "Sorry I'm late I have the records!" he then bowed to the lanterns, "thank you lanterns your yellow comrades are the only reason we are holding on so far!"

the cardin put down a scroll and hit a button showing a hologram of a large drill fused with grimm bodies making Somar-le vomit as everyone else flicked as yang said, "oh hell no please tell me that isn't alive even in the grimm sense of it!"

Cardin then gulped, "I don't know but what I do know is we only hold on as ozma's only form of attack is his air grimm dropping spawning slime to make small numbers of land grimm whiel is sea grimm swim under the wall! This would change that! They are getting ready it's drilling the wall is thick but this thing could brake it! brake the wall would let the grimm swarm in rapidly we have smaller back up walls in case of this but if this wall brakes we would lose about a fourth of the planet in the chaos!"

Raven gasped, "he would have it all! How do we stop it!"

Cardin then hit a button and said, "in their lies the problem as we know blue objects with represent hope can take a yellow power ring's punch pretty well, not immune to it but it'll take a few hits to brake! Well our drill's metal is blue and grimm fused to it were altered to be blue! And we only have one yellow lantern here at a time!"

Jaune crossed his arms, "So Two greens one violet and one red have to handle this mess for you!"

cardin nodded and Jaune looked to Somar-le as he held out his lantern and they said, "we can do you one better!" in a moment Somar-le's ring split doubling this made Jaune's lantern do it.

both objects flow to Cardin in a moment his armor turned green the symbol on it became a white green lantern logo his sash became black, his wrist armor was now full on gauntlets with the power ring on it ,his glasses now a lens mask with was part of a green knight helmet.

anti-cardin looked at himself as the ring said, "Cardin of anti-remnant you have over come great fear welcome to green lantern corp! " he looked himself over stunned.

yang said, "I get it we take Cardin with us and train him first hand so he can be anti-remnants green lantern."

Cardin was touching his armor not believing it but Jaune point to the lantern in before him, "charge your ring!"

the new lantern touched his ring to it as Raven pulled out a scroll to record, "in brightest night, in darkest day, let those who spill the blood of the innocent burn like my power green lantern's light!" his ring was now fully charged.

yang blinked and said, "And here I thought stashing a power baton collapsed in my pocket for my little sister was going to be the shocking gift!"

to be continued.

light of remnant Chibi omake.

in the chibi Verse yang was walking around in normal cloths using her ring to read hearts by sitting on a bench and looking at what passed by.

She comment, "Ok blake goes both ways called it! not into it! now …wait wait… Weiss is using Neptune as a beard! That's not nice Weiss!" she called out laughing.

then Pyrrha walked by and yang jumped up her now violet semblance flaring, "YOUR IN LOVE WITH JAUNE YOU WANT TO BE HOME WRECKER!"

Pyrrha ran off , "HOW DID SHE KNOW!"

Jaune blinked as he watched, "the two most lovely girls in beacon are fighting over me most be doing something right!" sun bowed to him while chanting, "we are not worthy!

end omake  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

On Anti-remnant the lanterns were in the air.

Salem put her paw to her collar lantern and growled recharging her ring as she charged forward with a construct of a red bone with twist blades coming out of the sides slashing air born grimm to pieces.

Qrow was using a his normal scythe beside a yellow energy skeleton with an energy scythe, to slash apart Grimm on the ground, "Come On yang WE hold off the ground ones so the three Greens can get the Drill."

he then turned to see yang firing off a ring blast at a woman her anti matter counterpart.

The anti-yang was in a red tank top her left arm was a grimm claw, she was in grey pants bare boot in a fighting stance her eyes flaring with maiden magic, "so your anti-me? I'm the summer maiden I guess that makes you a pretty pink princess!"

yang growled, " first you're lucky matter to antimatter conversion happens upon travel between our verses and the universe would have just exploded! And second this is violet!" she said making construct of massive spiked gauntlets.

Anti-yang growled," bring it on princess!" she said charging out with a roar using her maiden powers to cover her Grimm Fist in fire to throw ranged punches and shoot fire balls making the star sapphire block them with her gauntlet constructs.

Yang looked to see her counterpart was hovering a few inches off the ground, "you know I am guessing you would be me if I had let rage rule me! not a good luck! Like Fatality I am happy the ring saved me!" She said with a smirk as she charged at her.

antiyang's semblance stormed as she roared charging, "RAGE IS POWER BITCH!" In a moment Grimm fist meet construct and the star sapphire smirked as her gauntlet crystallized along with her anticounterpart upon contact.

she then ripped her fist out of the crystal leaving her copy stuck in crystal, "now stay there and think about what you did! Fuck I was easy to piss off and get to attack! I could lose an arm like that man! Wait …. I guess I did!" She said pointing at the frozen in crystal grimm arm of her counterpart.

the counterparts eyes glow lighting up the crystal as good yang said, "yeah be pissed all you want you don't have a power ring you aren't getting out of their!"

Qrow rolled his eyes as he said, "Stereo sucks ass!" he said as his construct slashed at a dove making it turn into another him in a color reversed outfit now slashed in half and he jumped,"….did I just kill me!... I did!... their isn't enough booze in the universe to take this moment away!" he said his horror clear on his face. "…. Well I did hate me!"

Yang was firing off a ring blast while moving her arm to destroy an ursa pack, "I don't know what's worst this color inverted Grimm or the evil yourself meetings."

Meanwhile on the Drill or above it.

Cardin was swinging a massive mace construct form his ring down on it denting it but there was so much.

jaune held his chin, "Look panic rage and furry isn't going ot get it! the green ring works on courage the will power to over come great fear, Calm down and look at it form a different angle."

Cardin blinked before he watched more grimm fusing in to repair the Drill. "it can repair by absorbing the Grimm horde around it! so me damaging it is pointless!"

Somar-le tapped her head and said, "And he gets it! now then if it repairs what do you do?"

the anti-cardon held his chin, "I would say handle the grimm by they are infant but it's not like we can move it…..Wait we can do that?" he said watching Somar-lee make a dome around a nevermore to move it down to the ground in to the way of yang's beam as she let it go.

Jaune smiled," It'll take all of us to move this thing grab the body let the drill hang out! trust me!"

the three green lanterns held out their rings making a dome around the drill's body carrying it off making it's drill fall down ward slashing air born grimm and enemy ships that were to close.

the good queen Raven's force around them as Cardin said, "Ok we got it but were can we set it the moon?"

Somar-le said," No too far for the three of our rings to do this! But I know a better idea there is a Volcano in front of us!"

Cardin blinked as they flow to it and before long Dropped the drill down into it watching it burn, "I get it! keep it simple use the environment to you not everything has to be super form space magic." He said making a fist with his ring hand.

Jaune tapped his head and said, "now you're getting it Cardin man! Welcome to the green lantern corp!"

Meanwhile

in the anti-grim lands Ozma with pale skin and black veins running through it watched, "THEY THROW MY DRILL IN A VALCANO! HOW EVEN!"

he held his staff as he roared," HOW EVEN! I HATE THIS LANTERNS FIRST YELLOW NOW WE HAVE PINK RED AND GREEN WHAT'S NEXT ORANGE!"

As he ranted he screamed shattering the Glass in his castle.

Later , in the land outside the four kingdoms in the positive mastter universe remnant Yang Jaune the dog Salem and Somar le appeared.

yang stretched turned off her uniform to go to her normal outfit and weapons, "Finally home home! Anti-remnant that was a head trip!"

Somar-le altered her outfit to have a green hoodie with she put over her head to hide all but her beak, "there now they'll think my beak is a faunus trait and I can walk around perfectly fine! Hidden in plain sight!"

Jaune returned to normal outfit and weapons with an axe on his back, "right

to be continued.

light of remnant Chibi omake.

months back in the chibi verse.

Jaune was panting on an alien world his uniform gone beside him the green lantern Jruk in the same boat.

before them was a manhunter with one of their power batteries in it's chest and the other in the hand as it said," you are now helpless with out your power rings!"

Jaune drew his weapon in sword sword mode glowing with Aura amp and he slashed off the hand holding the power battery.

Jruk then charged in saying "Jruk agrees with and likes Jaune!" as he drove his axe in to the machines head before ripping out his power battery.

the two lanterns then clashed Axe with sword as a Green sigh saying, "space bros!" Came up behind them.

Jaune went to recharge his ring, "why don't more lanterns carry a weapon! I mean the bad guys handle us by draining our rings so we can be helpless a weapon solves this!"

Jruk nodded and said, "Jruk been saying that but they won't listen well grave digger listen but grave digger creepy!" he spoke recharging his ring.

end omake.


	4. Chapter 4

In Vale

Iron wood was confused at Roman torchwick's empty cell as Winter said, "all the guards till the story the cameras do indigo flash then he was gone!"

James held his chin, "possible portal semblance like Raven had rare but happens! Nothing out of the normal!"

little did he know on another world Roman was dressed in primitive indigo pants white bandage wrappings around his hands and feet indigo shirt that was primitive the corp symbol tattooed on his forehead, holding the staff and ring, he had a chain belt and a collar with a metal indigo crop corp symbol on a chain bowing with the other tribesmen at the central power battery as indigo one spoke of their mission to the new members including him!

Elsewhere on Remnant in the arch house.

Juane's mother was just staring wide eyed like her kids she was blonde blue eyed, she was dressed in a white hat and sundress, Along with white flats and she was looking at her son, who she thought was dead, his girlfriend, their god and the alien little girl eating cookies. Her name was goldilocks

that is when a woman a few years older then jaune the second oldest of the arc sisters Cinnamon stepped up dressed in black boots black jeans black shirt and black lipstick and eye liner, "yeah still trying to process this alien and you space coping with a girl out of your league."

the third sister of the arcs Clover stepped up she was dressed in a pink miniskirt white shirt and sandals, "yeah most have been a challenge!"

the next oldest sister adjusted her grey business suit, "yeah …. To think I laughed at the idea of aliens now there is one on my couch! My name is Cumin by the Way Yang!"

next was a girl younger then jaune by a few years who was petting Salem's head she was dressed in a training Gi that was white with a red belt, "….. What's space like? Big brother I'm angelica by the way?

Jaune then point to her and said, "Everything wants to kill you! The worst are those parasite the reach!"

the next girl was the same age as Angelica her name was pepper and she was dressed in a pink sundress and pink heels as she looked to yang, 'I'm pepper I love your oufit girl your totally working it!"

the final sister who was there in person chervil the youngest of the arc family by four years and she looked to her brother then poked the alien as she backed up jumping. She was dressed in a white shirt and pajama pants, "she real!"

On a monitor Saphron her wife and their son had fainted at the space alien.

Jaune rolled his eyes, "Ok this is awkward how about me and yang talk about one of her journeys into space to brake the ice?

Goldilocks, "as your dear dead dad would say hell yes!"

Jaune then used his ring to make a map of a part of space making them all jump, "I am just painting the scene using the power ring! Anyway me and Greenman… trust me he heard all the jokes and is pissed at them all! Were out doing a routine patrol it was my first one off Mogo!"

flash back.

In space Jaune was in an energy bubble made by Green man as he used his own ring to cut open a crashed ship only for a golden colored reach to jump out blade hands and charge.

Making the Arch made a spike dome shield around himself the golden blade cracked his construct and in the current day there was a pop up explaining why it could do that sense it was shiny yellow.

Green man dropped his bubble, "this is bad!" he said firing on the reach with a Ring blast!

Jaune backed away flying to his side, "Well it mapped our patrols! What now Greenman?"

the senior lantern made a construct of a large energy Cannon to fire off a massive shot using power to overcome the color weakness hitting and knocking the reach back, "We fight and if the worst comes end our lives so they don't have a spy by body jacking us!"

Jaune looked at him trading his come for an arm shield with a broad sword like blade on it the shield part spiked for shield bashing the Blade part for striking. Right away he used the construct to Block a blue energy shot, "Well his ranged weapons are still blue! He's a close range melee fighter if he wants to take advantage of the color difference!"

Green Man fly ad high speed as the reach morphed it's arm into a massive mace, "FINE THINKING REMNANT HOW DO WE USE THAT!"

Jaune jumped back and said, "Cover your eyes!" he then made a bright flash with his ring the flash blinding the reach thanks to the space rocks being covered in crystals to reflect it!

when the light died down the Reach was puzzled it couldn't find them thanks to reflecting the Green light all the crystals floating around him where giving off a reaching letting them right as it roared blasting one to see they weren't their.

Greenman was hiding behind one with Jaune as he said, "…. Nice thinking Rookie!"

Jaune looked his construct gone as he said, "thanks! I was made leader of my squad at military school if you will for a reason! Now it's following it's sensors for Green light with are overloading now is the time to bait the trap and make ourselves an opening!"

In a moment what looked like Greenman appeared holding a sword construct charging to slash the Reach's back only for it to turn and it's new hammer hand to smash it into light particles it was a construct it then screamed as two Green Ring blast hit is scarab! Damaging it!

Jaune was behind him holding out his ring fist with Greenman as he said, "impressive thinking he trust his eyes that that was me instead of checking for life sights and it worked because I am already so green he couldn't tell the difference between me and a construct looking like me!"

Jaune nodded as he said," yeah!" as he made the bubble around them as the reach fell apart. As he flew over to the humanoid alien, the red skinned lizard looked to him and said," thank you!" before passing out.

Green man said, "come on let's land on the closet planet recharge then get this guy home!"

as the story telling device ended Jaune said, "and turned out the parasite's host was a prince on a planet made of gold!" he said dropping reaching in to a backpack to put down the largest gold nugget the family had seen, "I mean it's thoughtful but how am I suppose to spend this thing it takes up the whole back pack I keep hidden under uniform!"

Meanwhile in vale.

Adam was outside it when he picked up a strange staff he saw in a creator it was black with glowing orange as soon as he picked it up his red became orange as the orange lantern corp symbol appeared on his shirt as he heard a voice saying, "Adam you want it all!"

to be continued.

light of remnant chibi Omake

in the chibi verse Jaune was walking around beacon calling out "SALEM!"

Ozpin stepped up and the lantern said, "my dog not the witch!" ozpin nodded and head off happily.

ruby then ran up, "you lost your dog too?" Jaune nodded.

they then opened a door and their was Zwei and Salem looking at eachother the two dogs had a bowl of treats between them candles lit around them a red chain and collar construct going form the dog's ring to Blake holding her in the room making her play violin.

the cat girl was shaking as she mouth helped me!

Ruby and the lantern just close the door!"

End omake

Oamke Two.

in the chibi verse Yang was before a white board in coat as a voice said, "now it's time for professor Yang!"

Yang smiled as she point to an image of the staff, "welcome to professor yang were I explain lessor known DC comic facts that show up in the story. " she made a construct of the staff Adam found, "this is a lightsmith staff it's all in one ring and power battery. It comes form the old universe!"

She then explained, "when one universe ends a new one starts with stuff form the last one stuck in that get to close you become part of it's stone wall the source wall! Relic came form this time and explained in his universe everyone had a lightsmith staff with lead to the emotional spectrum dying out form over use! "

She then drank some water as she used her ring to show the wall's destruction " With the source wall destroyed as of the dark multiverse appearing junk form it has been flying around crashing all over the place! And in this story we where behind it so we are going to get a lot of stuff form it!"

yang then waved, "And that is all for professor yang today saying I'm not just a a pretty star sapphire I got brains up here too!" she said tapping her head.

end omake.


	5. Chapter 5

Yang was smiling, "ok my turn! My story is on planet Zamaron our home base planet it's not alive like the green lanterns base planet let along a member of the corp!" Jaune's family all did a spit take at that point, " but enough about the two souled planet of mogo!"

In her flash back.

yang was in a ring using a construct copy of her old weapons to punch at another star sapphire.

the other one was blue skinned in the violet go go boots short shorts tank top with spiked collar and gloves a ring on the left hand it's build make it look like a sporting petite alien female who's race was hairless nooseless and had solid green eyes but no this was male not that the computer voice he spoke with form the ring would tell. The ring voice was making a dome to block Yang's punches, "yang your focus on to much on what you know! focus on the unknown the endless spring of your imagination!"

yang said, "but six nine seven v gama! You know what I am just going to call you Vee! The unknown is scary!" she said firing off a ring blast to mimic her old shot gun shell fire.

only for the older star sapphire V to block it with her barrier and before changing her construct into a wave.

Yang tried to jump to avoid before turning to a hover but the wave hit her leg trapping it in a mound of crystal as V said, "love is scary but like most scary things it is worth it in the long run!" he watched yang struggle to brake free, "the ring is as powerful as the love you hold deep in your heart that you let out!"

the blonde was struggling but V said," think about the rookie lantern Jaune arc!" In a moment yang's fist hit it and broke the crystal and she turned red as V said, "I see it now you are falling for him slowly! But surely It was the same way for my boyfriend who got me in the corp!"

Yang jumped down and charged but this time she used a construct of Jaune's shield to Ram this time she cracked V's defensive bubble shield as he smiled," See you use a symbol of him to fuel your might!

the blonde was red as she changed constructs to a gauntlet to go in for a munch only for V to block her massive violet energy fist with a left finger To her shock.

V then spoke up, "but you are still falling into old habits your sloppy your fighting is basically throwing a massive hissy fit like a child! You are an adult and most act like it!"

Yang was jumping back hopping as she said," but it makes me stronger!" she said her semblance turning on it violet thanks to the ring.

V blocked every last one of her punches with a finger, "No you are not a red lantern you are a star sapphire rage doesn't make you stronger love does! But rage and love can go hand in hand! Remain calm remain in control and focus that rage! Focus it on striking down those who destroy love or end it! for me it's the image of my boyfriend's father who killed him! Would rather have a dead son then a non-breeder Son! My love story ended tragically but it gave me my ring with witch I used to remove the breeders only law allowing non-breeders to love! I start a revolution and won it by focusing my rage of lose on making so others ever felt that way! That is why the ring chose me! that is why I am strong!"

Yang was growling as images of her birth mother who left and her dead adopted mom came to her, and instead of focusing on the lose, "I don't know why she left me, but I know why the other one did she was taken!" she focus on that who could have took away her mommy , making her father and sister cry!

her light burned bright as the ring mentioned it was charging as she made a construct of a larger humanoid body she was hovering in and she punched the ground using it flashing most of it to crystal making V fly up to avoid being trapped where she quickly went in for a left hook hitting the star sapphire and knocking her back.

the blonde smiled as she said, "For hearts left alone on Blackest night accept our ring and join our fight!" she said smiling.

V nodded as he said again through the ring, "you are learning remanent born yang you will make a great star sapphire if it's the last thing I Do!"

Yang dropped her construct and quickly made a massive copy of Jaune's shield while still hovering to block a massive mace construct form V her shield was cracking form her teachers strikes.

then her eyes widened V had made two mace by connecting them with chain and in a moment her shield was smashed and she was knocked to the ground as v said, "but you have a lot to Learn my little new born star!"

yang's eyes where spinning as she said," yeah ….. how the fuck are you not the queen?"

Vee landed to help her up, "because Carol is far stronger then I can be her strength of love was strong enough to tame the love entity. She taught me how to use the ring and I have not matched her! She is the mother I wish I had growing up! She never tried to kill me because I liked to wear heels!"

Yang took the hand up as she said, "shit…. I guess some times no mom is better then the wrong kind!" V nodded as yang said," is that way you are mute and need to use the ring to speak for you?"

the alien nodded.

and yang's story ended, "anyway that is how I learned to use my ring realized I was falling for Jaune and even then on the weeks leading up to basic training being over I need V to help me work up the nerve to ask your son out!"

Goldilocks' jaw was dropped Pepper elbowed her big brother, "don't lose this one big brother you can't do better!"

at with point Yang's scroll hung.

Meanwhile in Team Rwby's dorm they were mopping with Ren nora and Pyrrha but Qrow in his normal outfit came in holding his phone as yang's voice said, "hello uncle Qrow!"

the team jumped as qrow said, "your on speaker phone with your friends can I take it your boyfriend Jaune is their!"

Jaune said, "you guessed right we are at my mom's house!"

Pyrrha smiled for a moment before going back to crying.

the others ran up and stared speaking.

Ruby was crying," BIG SISTER YOUR ALIVE! I WAS SO WORRIED!"

Blake was pointing at the phone, "YOU DON'T DO THAT JUST VANISH FOR A MONTH AND BRING US ALL TO TEARS THINKING YOUR DEAD!"

A voice they didn't know said, " not like they had service to call lady!" the dog barked.

yang said, "Somar down girl! Anyway your on with six of the arc sisters and their mother!"

Weiss walked up and said, "Wait your dating Jaune!" she sounded heart broken!

Ren nodded and said, "let's see wild party girl Shy nice guy Seems like your classic odd couple movie plot to me!"

Nora was jumping in place, "OUR LEADER IS ALIVE HURRY BACK SO WE CAN TAKE PART IN THE TORUNAMENT LEADER!"

Jaune sighed, "yeah about that we're not going to be able to take part Qrow can explain it!"

they all blinked before in a yellow flash Qrows outfit changed to his Sinestro corp outfit as his eyes shined Golden making Ruby jump to the top bunk bed as he took a sip form his flask, "this is the reason I switched to soda in this thing! I need to be sober when I explain this UFO shit!"

to be continued.

light of remnant Chibi omake.

Winter was walking around at night with Weiss, "This alien crap is that a load of crap!" Weiss was about to agree but soon both sisters jumped to a hug.

As Soamr-le came by happily using a jump rope construct to jump rope past them saying, "Hi I'm somar-le I am Ten and not form this planet nice to meet you!

the Schnee sisters fainted little UFO's spinning around their heads

the little alien just continued on her way.

end omake.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking through the streets of vales turning head was Yang and Jaune. Salem at their side barking and growling at the people staring at the supposed to be dead trainees. Behind them Somar-le had her new hoodie up hiding all but her beak and just like Jaune thought they just thought she was a Faunus!

Yang held a hand up, "Do you think Qrow explained for us!?"

Jaune said, "when we meet him in the forever fall we'll know!"

when they got to the forest Ren was kissing the ground saying, "Sweet sweet ground!"

Jaune comment, "energy bubble trip to space?" Qrow nodded!

Ruby then appeared hanging on her older sister's shoulder," so big sister you been to space…" In a moment yang pulled out and uncompacted to power baton making Ruby's eyes sparker as Yang made the blade pop out at the side making it a scythe.

Ruby took it as yang said," called a power baton itself chargers after three hours as a load of tech in it and can fire off power ring quality energy beams normally used by this killer robots!"

the silver eyed lady looked between the baton and crimson Rose and mistakening fired off a beam that made a massive nevermore fall dead behind her she then put crimson rose down and said, "shshsshshhs your time is done old girl! Go into the light!"

She then span around the baton happily, "Alien weapon!"

Weiss blinked and said, "No good is coming of this!" Jaune's ring then beeped, "controller tech deteched!"

Pyrrha was about to move to Jaune but yang grabbed him and said, "this is mine! Get your own P-money! But yeah we should probably check that out knowing who the controllers were!"

before anyone could speak Salem barked making Blake jump into a tree as Somar made her hoodie vanish making Nora jump and poke at her head fin, "Alien!"

Qrow made a scythe construct as he said, "I don't think we are alone in that hunt!" he said slashing his scythe as a strange animal like robot jumped out and he slashed it, "stupid source wall destruction!"

As they travelled through it they explained the Green rings guiding them Weiss then said," so the universe had a dividing line and things to close to it became stone and part of it but thanks it it exploding lots of random junk form serval universe just rained down on every planet!"

Salem made a construct of a mane with an axe to slash off a beowolve's head making Blake shake a shiver as she hide behind Weiss muttering hell hound.

Ruby quickly used her new power baton to fire off a beam of energy that killed another robot, "you think they would be more of them!?"

Somar-le then said," they are search drones they search alone they are only attacking as they are sensing the rings and know we are a threat!"

Yang waved a hand trapping an ursa in crystal as he said, "yeah the controllers were bad but their cousin the guardians who programmed the green rings where way worst the controllers never pretended they want to help everyone in the universe in a grand plan to kill everything once the blackest knight happened! We missed that because of the wall but it was universal scale Zombies with power ring invasion!"

Ren held his guns up as he said," thank you wall sweet wall may you rest in pieces!" he said honestly grateful they missed the universe till now!"

Jaune's ring beeped and Somar-lee made a digger construct to dig in the spot while the blonde said, "Don't get to happy man I am sure many of the black lantern corp that's the zombies got sucked into it you will probably have zombies up to face!"

Blake held a hand up as she said, "…. I would rather hug the hell hound you have then face a brain eater!"

Qrow was looking through the dirt as he said, "Blake zombies aren't after brains it's hearts! They are after hearts the action of ripping them out recharges nekron's black power ring allowing them to stay undead instead of dead!" he said pulling out a red suit as he said, "a darkstar exo mantle retro!" he said looking at it!

Ruby went up and looked at it and said, "A suit this is what this is about a uniform!"

Salem growled and made a message box appear and ruby read it," that uniform when powered can do everything a power ring can minus constructs! Oh! Sweet!"

that is when they heard clapping and everyone got in fighting stance to see Mongul as Qrow said, "Mongul junior I was warned you like to kill and steal the rings or Sinestro corp officers! But why exo-mantle it's not a self-powering model!"

Jaune made a wrist shield with a claymore blade coming out as a weapon Yang made spiekd gauntlets Somar-lee summoned a one eyed two trunked alien elephant as a construct while Salem made a red copy of Jaune.

Qrow went in to slash only to his shock for his construct to shatter, "Well now!" Mongul then grabbed and throw him making Qrow become his bird form to recover!"

Yang went in for a punch crystallizing his left side only for him to brake it free and go to hit yang only for Jaune to jump in the way and block but his construct cracked," what the hell have you been doing?" he said in shock.

Salem's construct went into slash but he turned and smashed it just in time for the red lantern hound to jump and throw up red slime on his face it hit the left side of him making him scream as his eye was burning.

The hound flow over to the humans roaring.

Weiss was backing away, "yeah I am going to run form the scary alien like a mad woman now!"

Pyrrha tried to use her powers to make the metal he was wearing crush him but while it worked the metal wasn't strong enough. Ren then said, "….. thank goodness I went to the can before this!"

Nora jumped, "I CAN HANDLE IT JUST CHARGE ME!" she said running only for Qrow to reform and fire off a yellow lighting bolt with most of his rings power into Nora.

And to their shock while the hammer broke on impact Nora's knee hit him in the chin and he reacted.

Mongul said, "nice you hurt me twice I guess I can explain! Yes the suit isn't self powering but that can change! I can just install one of my robot's power cells into it and dress my combat robots in it! Bam I have my own corp made by reversing the tech! ready for invasion and no lantern power rings to stop them!"

Ruby was still holding the mantle and quickly vanished with her semblance Moments later Ruby wearing the darkstar Exo-mantle holding the power baton flow in with a yellow aura for a double legged kick to the head that mongul was knocked back for as Qrow said, "using the baton to power the suit smart Ruby real smart!"

Mogul got up looking at a tooth," three times that's a new record! You remnants know how to fight I respect that!" In a moment he screamed as indigo chains appeared and Qrow jumped back, "Ok who's on indigo!"

Roman then walked up bowing and saying Nok as Ruby said, "YOU GET A POWER RING!"

yang stopped her, "the indigo ring force compassion on the wearer, making them mentally Torture themselves with their past crimes till they snap and become a new age space hippie super hero to make up for their past crimes that is not Roman torchwick anymore!"

Mongul was screaming holding his head form the indigo chains as jaune said, "and the construct do it too it's why they can use the light of other lanterns so they don't destroy the minds of targets till capture time!"

Roman bowed nodded and said" Nok!" Somar-le said, "that's a yes it also means hello and goodbye!"

the indigo tribesmen teleported away with mongul.

to be continued.

light of remnant Chibi omake.

roman was walking around singing a little song in the indigo tribe langue while covering a store in an indigo barrier with made Neo cry when she touched it but she want to rob the story so she kept trying jumping back and trying

Roman sighed, " it's like a shock test with a mouse but the mouse would have learned by now!"

end omake.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby was walking she seemed normal but those in the know could tell form her white gloves and new red stockings and red boots she was wearing the exomantle under her cloths

Ruby was tapping her head As she looked To Weiss as she said, "Stop and think Weiss if Cinder is a nun in backwards land who loves kids and hates fighting here she is a crazy bitch possible child killer who loves fighting we need to get this bitch out of here!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Ruby I am still stuck on the fact we got attacked by a space man!" she then spotted Zwei with flowers in his mouth coming up to Salem the dog, And Salem licking his face, "aaaawww puppy love!"

the silver eyed lady, "Zwei she has probably eaten things bigger than you! Brave little guy! Wait side tracked here! Blake filled in to get Pyrrha to the finals with means she has to fight Penny! Metal woman vs lady who controls metal! Sounds to perfect of a match up!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "your being Crazy Ruby!"

two hours in the fall of beacon! Ruby was in just the dark star uniform standing over penny's remain firing off a staff beam as she looked to Weiss yelling, "SO DAKRSTAR WAS JUST BEING CRAZY!?"

Weiss looked down in shame and said, "Well I'll admit it I'm fucked! Where is everyone else!"

Meanwhile

yang was in a flaming building seeing Adam holding his Lightsmith staff around him orange lantern couples of those he killed holding a chained blake.

Yang covered her self in ring energy and dashed in punshing shattering the orange light on contact as she said, "Retro very Retro Adam but Love beats Greed! So send out those soul puppets given bodies to be tour slaves by orange light they can't touch this!"

More orange lanterns with weapons came out and Yang just easily fired off a ring Blast at them.

Adam laughed as he made a sword construct, "She ran away if she doesn't want to be mine she can't be anyones lady!" he said going to use his semblance to slash!" Only for yang to fly out of the way and fire off a ring beam that hit Adam right between the eyes.

he dropped dead as did his staff Yang saw Blade was gone but she used a construct hand to pick up the staff, "Seems like a waste!"

Meanwhile underground

Jaune was shining his ring to the stunned ness of cinder who was using her newly gained Fall maiden powers to fire off beams of fire only for him to dome himself as Jaune said, "Ozpin Pyrrha care to run!" In a moment a green beam fired and cinder screamed at Somar-le no hoodie as Jaune, "green lanterns are on the clock!"

Cinder gasped, "the hell is happening!" in a moment she was rammed by Jaune flying in covered in spiked bubble shield as she hit a wall Somar-le made her elephant construct that knocked her away through the Wall as it rushed her.

She was sent flying outside skipping about as the two Green lanterns stood before her rings glowing as they said, "let those who worship evil's might beware our power Green lanterns light!"

the fall maiden flow off only to her shock to see the two green lanterns chasing her as she turned," HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

out in the Grimm horde filled streets and Atlas robots qrow was in Sinestro Corp uniform making a yellow murder of Crows that flow through robots and grimm alike around him in a spiral as he laughed, "beware your fears made into light jim!" he said looking at iorn wood with the ring's golden eyes as he said, "I would explain but your semblance turns off emotion you can't possible ever use a power ring!"

James was watching Qrow fly off morphing to his crow form to hide among his constructs stunned at the power.

Elsewhere Salem the hound was roaring before her was a construct of Jaune in his old Armor and weapon using it to slash an ursa's head off like his master did before!

Ren was jumping he had lost his weapons as he comment while avoiding beowolf claws, "Ok how the hell is the dog good at that shit!" in a moment he saw a staff flying his way as Yang said, "DON'T LET IT TURN YOU EVIL MAN!"

Ren's eyes widen as he grabbed it his eyes high light and jacket turning orange and the orange lantern symbol on his back in a moment armed copies of him made of orange light swarmed around helping the students fight as he looked at it, "What's this about it maybe making me evil? "

Yang was hovering side ways with the power ring and said, "it runs on greed one of the negatives if you let it get to you, you will go crazy but don't worry it's week to violet ring energy if it happens I can just kill you with a beam blast! Man have we got some explaining to fucking doo!"

Ren blinked before he said, "I should be pissed at that but I am honestly to hungry to be! I feel like I could eat a cartoonishly large sandwich then follow it up with an ice cream version then have room for cupcakes!"

Elsewhere in the chaos.

Pyrrha couldn't find Ozpin and Cinder was before her about to fire and arrow but Cinder was soon knocked back by Green energy fist.

She turned to see not either of the two Greens but Roman mimicking Green energy! As he changed to orange and summon copies of his old gang armed with fire arms firing off shots of orange energy as he said, "Nok former boss lady nok!"

Cinder was trying to block it with a dome of magic but found to many firing on her it shattered and she was hit her aura braking as she was willed full of holes, the Fall maiden powers leaving her and going to Pyrrha as Roman said, "well at least it's in good hands now but Bitch already got the relic and ozpin's missing his head! Beacon is fucked!"

In the Air Jaune was using his ring ot lower more students as he said, "I hate to agree with he who is brain washed for the greater good, but he's right too much grimm to many of atlas Tin men WE can't find Blake or Weiss the best we can do is just get everyone the fuck out of here Look we can explain later!" he said pointing to coco.

Yang walked by panting as she looked to coco, "this is Jaune's!" she said putting a hand on her heart " this ring lets me see what is on hearts So I'll ask you to stop thinking of me like that before I have to spay you!"

the older student held her hands up as she said," Ok I'll get right on it!" Yang's eyes glow as did she, "MY LITTLE SISTER IS WORST LADY!"

the older lady said," yeah never thought my thoughts would get me in trouble!" She said running off with yang giving chase!"

Ren walked by carrying his new staff and a tied up struggling Nora over his shoulder she was tied up in orange light chains as he said," I got Nora she put up a fight! I don't want her like that I just want her to live!

Qrow became human and landed, "Gee look at us we're one blue ring away form a new guardian team! But Ruby get down here time to fall back! Roman can you teleport a group this big!"

Roman looked at everyone counting " Let's see now power ring users are easy so Ruby, the red head Coco, Velvet fox, the tall guy with the big ass sword monkey sea chicken, the little dogs dog yeah I think I manage that!"

In a moment they warped.

Later out back of his childhood home Jaune was using a green axe construct to slash wood as he growled Goldie walking up to ask, "Jaune come out and say it?"

Jaune looked to his ring, "I am the green lantern and I couldn't stop beacon's fall!" he had a hand on his chest, "What was the point of this if I can't save everyone!"

Goldie put a hand on her son's green lantern symbol, "you're a rookie Son! You and your friends may have started a panic with the constructs but the Grimm were cleared out just like atlas robots and you inspired something!"

She said pulling out her scroll to show spray painting of the corp symbols with the title, "light the let shine in the dark!"

Jaune looked at it as his mother said," hope! Plus you have more friend in on it!" the green lantern then pulled out a bag of black disk, "…. Yeah I do! I have some deputies!"

Meanwhile above the planet Weiss was waking up strapped to a table she couldn't use her aura or semblance the controllers above her hanging bring out a hand saw and being it close to her to her horror she screamed.

to be continued.

light of remnant Chibi omake.

In Jaune's house Ren was burping as Cumin looked at him, "YOU EAT EVERYTHING! YOU EVNE EAT THE JAR THE PICKLES CAME IN!"

Ren was using a tooth pick, "I can't help it the orange light is making me hungry and worried people will try and steal my staff!" he said hugging the staff looking around, "I bet someone is thinking they could be the better orange lantern! I bet it on my asexuality!"

Nora's jaw dropped as her heart shattered.

Ren backed out of the room looking around, "they all wants the lanternlizzousness"

Yang shouldered a hammer construct and said, "Just give me the word and I'll do it!

end omake.

omake.

Now it's time for professor yang.

yang smiled as she said," good morning to you all! To day we are going over what jaune has! They are corpse disk, the power tool of the black operations of the green lantern corp! eat it have power ring powers for five days but of purple light! Corpse agents would be giving those five days to do the mission or die as their ring would be taken. Then when complete memories were erased but with the guardians gone this disk or more for deputizing people and back ups!"

end omake.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later ruby was waking up she jumped and in a moment fired off her dark star outfit's wrist laser only for an indigo dome to block it as roman said, "yeah I understand that reaction completely Red. But do tell me do you remember what happened!"

ruby held her chin she remembered a grimm dragon showing up then flash of silver and Roman showed her an image of the dragon turned to stone, "Those eyes of yours turned it to stone your uncle said that fits the legend of the silver eyed warriors perfectly so now that your awake form your little coma do try to master it red it'll be a hand!"

Meanwhile out back Jaune was looking at new in on the secret group," Ok it's been five days and me and ever other lantern have been judging you guys work with the corpse Disk and now that they are out of your system I shall hand you a bag of freshly made ones if you made the cut."

he walked by most of Team Cvfy but he stopped at Velvet, "As construct is basically your camera makes sense you would get it!" he said throwing her the bag with would pretty much replace her weapons, "Enjoy killer bunny!"

he then walked past Neptune and handed Sun a bag, "your semblance is making energy clones figures you would take to it nature Sun! enjoy using it to be flying monkey!"

the blonde faunus smiled as he saluted and said," yes you poozer" Jaune smiled at it, "nice nice let's me know I ran this boot camp correctly!"

he then gave the last bag to Nora, "you shock me with how well you took to this! Go nuts you little psycho!"

Nora smiled and said," Sense finding out Ren is Asexual and my crush will never be returned! And I'll always be in the friend zone I need something to take my mind off it!" she then eat one.

Meanwhile on menagerie.

Blake was in her volume four outfit, with her parents she had explained it all normally her parents won't believe aliens but there was clear enough image of one haunting the kingdoms.

At the end of the Day Blake was a scared Kitten that ran home.

Kali hugged her daughter as Ghira was about to join but he opened the door to see the twins running the white fang as Blake said," Don't trust them the white fang was part of beacons' fall!"

the twin with ears said," We honestly came to talk about that!" Ghira jumped in shock form the news.

the twin with a tail said," the group has split into two sir. Those who follow the original set up you had, and those following Adam's kill all human belief!"

the first twin said, "and that's all take care stay safe chief!" they then turned to leave as the Cat man closed the door stunned.

unknown to them a blue ring was hovering in wait.

Meanwhile in the ruins of Beacon a black ring flow to Adam's hand and called out, "Adam Taurus rise!"

The corpse got up his red parts turning black as the corp symbol appeared on his chest as he groaned, "Death won't keep me down! Time to hunt my kitten know where you will be!" he then walked off and made a sword construct and cut off a workers head before ripping it's heart out making the crow run screaming form the Zombie that rose form it's grave!

Adam Laughed as he said, "before the brightest day most come the blackest night!"

a few days later Blake was on the wild side of the island with her family they had saw a ship drop off a light and Blake went to the creator to see Weiss she was male shaking her cloths in rages she looked up a fire in her eyes as Blake said, "Weiss. Guys please She's not like her family she needs help!"

Kali screamed and pointed as she hid behind her husband who had his claws out, Blake then turned to were her mom was pointing and turned pale as their landing was Adam's corpse the wound that killed him still their, "What's wrong Kitten not happy to see me!"

Blake drew her weapon, "OH HELL NO! HOW EVEN!"

Adam held his ring, "why the black light of lord Nekron that's how! Why he was defeated the source wall had a lot of his black lanterns! With it gone black lantern corp is back bitches! Now if you don't mind if I want to keep walking I need to rip out hearts to survive! So Time to kill a Schnee!" he said running but in a moment Blake used her weapon as two swords to Black Adam's slash.

he kicked her away as he said, "And where is this courage coming form!" Grimm came close only to run form Adam as they sensed something horrible his ring said, "ring power level 51.5 precent!"

Adam growled to him Blake was yellow and green her parents who where frozen yellow , " A faunus protecting a Schnee you betray your raise Kitty cat!" he said getting rid of his sword to fire off black ring blast at her, " And I really need to rip out a heart soon I don't like to keep it lower then fifty! "

Blake jumped hiding behind a clone but in a moment the blue ring flow on her finger as it said, "you have inspired Great hope Blake belladonna welcome to blue lantern corp.

Blake's outfit white became blue as the corp symbol appeared on her shoulder in a moment form the ring came a blast that Knocked Adam back making the ring's veins appear in his body, "Well that was a shock but one thanks to my ring I know with out a green lantern around to fuel it with courage your blue hope ring is only at forty precent output! I mean it's enough to fight me on a drained ring but not to destroy it! it takes Two colors together to brake a black lantern ring!"

Blake then used the ring to hover Weiss in blue healing her, "…. Did I just heal her?" she said jumping back and using her weapons to Block Adam's construct sword only for them to brake and for her to summon a katana of Blue light to her hand to block with it, "Ok how did I do that? Can I get an instruction book!"

the ring then project a hologram of instructions and she blinked," Oh…." She was then knocked back in to a stone wall by a black ring energy blast making her lose her construct as she said, "Fuck! The others made this look so fucking easy!"

Weiss got up shaking she was almost dead and saw her friend being beaten, "first I am taken by the fucking controllers and had horrible experiment performed on me now your going to kill my friend NEVER!" in a moment fire exploded her scare was gone her skin almost looked as white as her hair. She had a red body suit darker red boots and gloves and in a moment a construct that looked like it was made of fire formed in her hand it was a broad sword. Her now bright prange with fire shining eyes glowing as she growled.

She slashed blocking Adam's swing to the Belladonna's shock Blake was helped up by her mom as the blue ring said, "willpower detected fuel power unlocked!" In a moment her blue glow glow bright as her eyes became blue and She jumped out to stand by Weiss.

Adam groaned, "great the controllers revived the effigy corp project and it's close enough to a green ring to power blue!"

Weiss looked at her construct before dropping it to hold out her hand summoning up energy as Blake held out her ring fist and both fired off a beam blast that spiraled and hit Adam.

it knocked him into the air were he hovered before screaming as the veins in his ring showed up braking till the ring fell off his head and shattered it was close enough to destroy black rings.

the corpse then fell.

Weiss then passed out her outfit and scar returning to normal. As a blue lantern appeared by Blake's feet. She grabbed both and head off with her parents to their horror Black lantern adam had made an appear in the city to talk about hate of humans and had gotten at least half the island to form a cult around the savior who rose form the grave.

to continued.

omake Light of remnant chibi

in the Chibi verse nekron was eating what looked like a mold cover grilled cheese watching a tv and he sighed, "so Adam's gone oh well not like he was the only black lantern currently out there!" he then changed the challenge, "Race wars no… " next change came up, " public executions no!" next channel, "Oh dark multiverse story! Were all the humans on remnant are black lanterns because Adam got his wish to kill All humans!"

he laughed while watching the undead humans avenge their own death by ripping out Adam's heat the undead black lantern Weiss laughed as she crushed the heart.

end omake.


	9. Chapter 9

Blake was using her power ring as a speaker to talk to Jaune, "I can't believe I got through to you only Look I got scared ran home Weiss is the new effigy, Adam was a black lantern and thanks to his raising form the grave my home island is a fucking cult of the black light!"

Jaune, "yeah sorry but we are heading out form my home the goal is to make it to haven academy well most of us are in one group Qrow is on his own traveling thanks to bad luck semblance , and Ren went ahead to slaughter the Grimm that killed his home town by using his orange lantern copies! We would fly but we want to lay low for awhile there is a cult of the light springing up they would be more of a hurt then a help so try to hold it together!"

Blake hung up as She looked to her ring before heading in to see Weiss in Effigy form handing her the lantern, "What if I use my normal look I'll be dead in a week here with the church of the black light around here!" she said waving her hands as she handed the blue lantern to blake, "Now recharge that fucking thing!"

Blake puts put her ring to it and said, " in fearful days, in raging nights with strong hearts full our souls ignite, when seems lost in the war of rights look to the stars for hope burns bright!" her ring was fully charged as she glew.

Kali then screamed and in a moment blake ran in to See Ilia using her whip weapon to try and attack but In a moment Blake made a dome around her mom as Weiss charged in holding a sword construct slashing the weapon.

Ilia remained their uncloaked and removed her mask to show on her fore head a black lantern corp tattoo, "you betray Adam for the False Light Blake!"

Weiss held up a hand, "just you wait five hours form now this place will be burning down! Not by me but by the cultist!"

Meanwhile in a ruined City

Ren was in the air diving using a massive orange energy drill to slay the horsemen grimm that slaughtered his home land so long ago, "So many lives you ended! Now with this I end you so quickly!" he said looking to his staff as he landed as the grimm was slime, "that wall should have shattered long ago so the light could have been here to chase you away Salem! The witch not the dog!"

Little did they know in the Grimm lands Salem was watching a recording of Adam as a black lantern, "that black ring brought the dead back! I most have it! I can bring my daughters back! A kingdom to anyone who brings me the black Rings! And it's light!"

she then turned to images of Pyrrha using her maiden powers on wind and she said, "doesn't matter got the relic what I do care about is this other lights! What the fuck are they and why has it chosen those seven! I know there are more rings or their won't be two Greens! I could have an army of the black rings! I could have my babies back!"

Meanwhile in the bad lands.

Raven was panting her maiden magic sparking form her eyes as she made an ice sword before her was a yang Jaune was behind her just sitting down petting his dog Salem making the red lantern hound's tail wag.

yang had her fists up, "Ok Mom my therapist on Zamaron says I need to work out my mother issues , so let's get to it!" she said charging with a construct of full violet armor around her.

Allowing to punch and shatter her mother's blade as the spring maiden fly up panting as yang looked up, "I can see what's on the heart thanks to this ring Mom!" she fly up and landed an upper cut, "I can tell your proud of the power and the fact I'm not working with ozpin!"

Raven turned into her bird form to fly to the ground and reform turning to shoot lighting only for her daughter to turn and change her construct to bubble shield as she said, "I also see tragic love! You viewed the maidens as more important and ….. sorry mom but the relics attract Grimm your plan to keep one safe personally form Salem won't work it was all for nothing!"

Raven's eyes widen as she gasped and in that moment yang looked at her with pitty, "I see it a broken heart.. you hide it thinking you were keeping me safe but that's gone now I can really see it!" she said landing as Raven backed away from her daughter.

yang gasped as her jaw dropped, "Summer …. She was the other woman…Dad cheated on you…. My little sister…. Is the mistress child….that will hurt her!...it hurts me…. that's why you left dad…."

Raven was crying her tribe had long been knocked out by the hound and the green ring so the maiden summoned gauntlets of stone as she charged trading Blows with her daughter evenly.

yang in a moment made a gaint copy of herself around her to punch the ground sending a shock wave that knocked raven up.

but before she could fly off by turning into a rave Yang changed construct to a dome around her.

the blonde pulled the bird to her and hugged it," … I'm sorry Dad…. Was a dirty cheater… I am sorry all you did was for nothing mom…. But there is away now! You seen Somar-le on the news you know aliens and there by other worlds are real we just need one relic! One and we can take it half way across the universe no more threat of the gods. It'll be over! In fact we plan on taking all four away!"

Yang dropped the construct as raven reformed red eyed and she hugged her daughter crying, "I'll do it! to make sure all the time I missed wasn't for nothing!"

Jaune petted his dog as she barked, "yeah yeah you miss Zwei I know girl I know!"

Later on while walking down the path Ruby looked to Raven, "My mom was the other woman!" raven nodded as Ruby cried, "…. Fuck! I am proof of my dad being a dirty dirty cheater!" she said dusting off her darkstar outfit.

Sun sighed as he went to try and comfort her but Roman beat him to it by petting her back, "it's ok Ruby you are not your parents! You are not your mother despite how much you look like her! You aren't even a huntress anymore you're a darkstar!"

Ruby shouldered her power baton and looked to him, "Dam that ring is good!"

roman then pulled out form his pocket his power ring showing he wasn't wearing it making her jump as he said, "unlike the make you a better person power of a star sapphire ring indigo is for keeps! How long you need to wear it varies!" he said putting it back on making him glow, "nok"

Pyrrha was making fire spin around them to light the path as it was snowing, "So we just continue down the way!"

Sun nodded making sure his corpse disk bag was there, "yeah and don't' worry Neptune if shit goes side ways I'll give you one of my disk so you can fly out of the way!"

Salem the dog barked as Somar-le said, "Walking is so boring!"

Nora then said, "Well we don't want to scare people so it's our only option!" she said watching yang take Jaune's hand, "I will never have that with Ren… how could I not know I was friend zoned!"

Coco put a hand on her shoulder but Nora said, "your barking up the wrong Tree lady!"

fox rolled his eyes as Velvet spoke up, "Maybe a sing along to pass the time?"

Yatsuhashi then said," Sorry Velvet but I honestly would rather hear about Jaune and yangs adventure's in space!" he said flatly before adding, "Ok we meet up with Ren Qrow and I guess Blakes group at haven academy! Nice to know and what is the plan when all seven colors meet?"

Jaune had a thought bubble of a white ring, "we can hopefully make the opposite of a black lantern ring! As we'll have to be careful who knows when a corpse might pop up with a black ring now!"

yang rolled his eyes, "Someone is fanboying over Kyle!"

roman said, "he is the right lantern the chosen wielder of the white light of life! The strongest lantern there is with all the other corpses powers, limitless power and the power to truly bring the dead back to life Every lantern is fan of him! He is the best!"

yang looked back and said, "point taken dude!"

Salem the red lantern hound was carrying Zwei around in a net construct to the little guy's shock.

Sun then said, "Ok space story us dude!"

to continued.

omake Light of remnant chibi

In the chibi verse's Beacon.

Jaune was walking and talking with power girl as yang's jaw dropped and Jaune said, "Oh yang power girl! Power girl my girlfriend yang. I meet here when she crashed on Mogo being chased by a man hunter with a kryptonite core! She says she owes me or what ever."

yang's left eye twitched, "you are to pure for this universe Jaune!"

Jaune blinked and said, "why?"

power girl put her hands on her hips, "Look at me my knight In shining armor!"

Jaune looked at her holding his chin and then backed away, "oh ….i am impressing my self with the game but I love yang!"

end omake.


	10. Chapter 10

In menagerie The belladonna house on fire.

Weiss as Effigy had summoned the giant armor she once slayed to hold back the twins.

Blake was running the twins where after the woman she was holding and healing Sienna Khan who was waking up to the fire as the Blue lantern made a dome around them and her parents, "Long story short Weiss shcnee found you and stopped the bleeding you owe your life to a Schnee!"

before the cat could say anything she noticed the flaming construct of a Grimm being commanded by Effigy , "Get your family out of here get to haven Academy! We'll hold them off!" She said picking up a fallen sword," the island is lost!" she said looking to Kali it was true they were the only ones both part of the new church of the Black light!

Blake then called out, "NOT WITH OUT YOU! WEISS YOU DON'T JUST UNLOCK MY BLUE RINGS FULL POWER YOU ARE …SOME ONE I CARE ABOUT!"

In a moment the giant Armor construct faded as the Twins and ilia went to slash it and Weiss dropped the sword and in a moment her construct changed to large dragon a copy of the one she saw on the day of the fall of beacon that shattered the manor to everyones shock as it grabbed the blue light orb as she fly up to stand on it, "then let me fly us! I don't need a recharge!"

it then flow off shocking the island a few of them removing their church of the black light symbol as it low over head.

Meanwhile in a forest far away.

Qrow was slashing at grimm with his scythe as he called out, "I know your watching Salem! I know you want your baby girls back but the black rings are death the might of lord nekron! Don't bring him into this world! We already have enough problem with attracting the ultra Violet corp!"

he dropped the scythe construct and made what looked like scare qrows with pitch forks four of them to stab four beowolves.

Salem was watching hand on her Chin as she looked at the display of power, "I most have this power this light! I most be the black ring! I don't care what that Crow says! They can bring my babies back to me they are worth it!"

Tyrian was watching his goddess as he said," If I may have a moment my queen!" she growled but he said," the faunus island spoke to an owner of the black ring!" he said hands up!"

Salem growled and summoned a nevermore to take him, "GET OVER THEIR AND ASK THEM GET ALL INFORMATION!"

the faunus jumped up and said, "yes my goddess!"

Watts then walked in holding a black lantern with a scythe blade as he said," I found this same symbol as the Black ring so their most be a connection and I've been able to hack it a bit! To detach black rings!"

Salem smiled as he held her hands," good so much!"

emerald was listening in as she said, "I could bring Cinder back!"

Mercury rolled his eyes, "sorry you had a mommy who didn't love you I had a dad who cut my legs off and stole my semblance!"

he walked off ready to head out!

unknown to all of them Kyle the white lantern was in space.

he was speaking to a white energy projection of the swamp thing the life entity as he said, "so more black rings thanks to the wall shattering I can handle that!"

Swamp thing then spoke up, "that is the problem you can't , they are all over space you need to help the Lanterns here! Remnant may have many and now a beacon for them form the remains of nekron's scythe but that can be helped! I will allow the ring to seek out another to use! It another white lantern a local one! Their ring will only work on remnant!"

Kyle held out his hand as the white ring doubled and fly off. " Fly off free white lantern!"

it flow off and in time it came to remnant in three months.

where Salem was visiting her daughters Graves when a white ring came to one and said, "Winter ozma live!"

In a moment the eldest daughter came out her blue dress white she backed away form her mother who reached and said," I saw everything!" she said holding the white ring, "stay back you became a monster mommy!"

Salem was tearful teaching for her only to be knocked back by a burst of white magic, as the little girl ran away, her run turning into a teleport as she landed in a train station and the ring spoke to her with message boxes, "power at ten present charge me with the other color light or by living!"

the child was crying as she held her chest," but were will I Go!"

That is when Oscar spotted her as he held his head memories coming back as he said, "winter not the Schnee … me and…salem's daughter… dam it Ozma!"

he went to walk over to her when hazen spotted her and said, "I just got the word on you Winter ozma come on your mommy wants you!"

the little girl backed away, "that monster isn't my mommy!" the white ring shining a bit as in a moment she was about to use magic,

but in a moment Oscar ran out instinct taking over as he stood before him and waved his hand using magic to knock the man out as he said," Sweetie come with me!" he spoke in a voice the little girl knew.

the white dressed girl took his hand as she muttered, "Daddy!"

the new incarnation of Ozma looked to Hazen, " this is all crazy it's why the other mes in here shut up!" he said holding it, as he quickly put down a card and said, "Two tickets to haven please!"

he got then and he quickly got on with his first incarnation's daughter as he looked to the white ring," I know the group who know what that is and might beable to help but I am probably going to be punched in the face when I meet them!"

Meanwhile at a hosue in Haven.

Pyrrha was speaking with Sun who had become her boyfriend over the time, Yatsu and velvet hooked up and coco said, "great just me and Fox as the only single ones!"

coco then noticed Neptune and Fox making out and she said," FUCK MY LIFE LAST SINGLE ONE OF MY FRIENDS!... Well Qrow and Raven are single but they don't count they are teachers not helpers, and Somar- is single but she's a little girl!"

that is when she opened the door to see the young blonde and Oscar who spotted Qrow and said," hi Qrow this is awkward but can I have my cane back?"

In a moment the in his normal outfit rushed over making a boxing glove construct and knocked the boy out as he said," YOU DESERVE THAT!"

in a moment he spotted his construct energy being drained away and he spotted the little girl, " that's a white power ring well you're in luck we are all here Ok Some one bring in new Oz I knocked him out! and let's get a move on we have a white power ringer!"

to continued.

omake Light of remnant chibi

In the chibi verse's Beacon.

Winter Schnee was looking at winter Ozma," so your winter too?"

the Schnee held her hand out making a Glyph and the little girl made a magic seal too.

the oldest Schnee sibling summoned a small grimm form hers while the other winter made a magic creature in white as her magic was now being filtered by the power ringer that gave her life,"….. this is creepy!"

the little girl said," what's creepy is I was brought back to life by this ring to see my mommy is now a monster and my daddy's rebirth isn't that much older then me!"

the Schnee held her chin " yeah you just made my childhood look good little lady!"

the other winter looked sad before Somar-le came over and said," Hi I'm somar-le want to play?"

the two little girls ran off happily.

chibi Ozpin's ghost walked up and said, "to be young again?"

chibi Oscar walked up and quickly said, "GET BACK IN MY HEAD ASSHOLE!" he said pointing to it

at with point the Schnee fainted


	11. Chapter 11

In the living room of the house everyone was gathered the lanterns in civilian cloths.

Oscar had the cane and ice on his face as Qrow said, "Sorry that was direct at the last Ozpin form all his secrets and lies!"

Oscar held ice on his black eye as he said, "I understand most of you have issues with the last Ozma and they are being direct at the new model as you can't confront the last one anymore! I understand it I get it! but let's focus shall we first thanks for changing winter's white ring you all even if you could only get it to fifty."

behind them outside In the back yard somar-lee and little winter where using their ring constructs of jump ropes to double douche.

Raven spoke up, "we were going to talk to Lionheart …." She was stopped as Oscar point to her head, "cinder and her fellow agents of Salem snuck in to beacon as haven students!"

Yatsuhashi then spoke up, "Glad someone finally said it I didn't want to rock the boat but that and the fact all the huntsmen form here have been dying! Smells like rotten fish on a hot summer say!"

in the back yard the two little girls looked to now be using mini knight constructs to battle eachother in a little game.

Kali held her hands as her husband put an arm around her, "so we are saying he's another Faunus on the side of evil! I am not liking this trend!"

Sienna sighed as she said, "it's probably my fault I made it seem like humans where the enemy of ours! And now my people are working with Grimm to end them!" she said sadly holding her hands crying, "I was only a speak to motive the troops! I swear!" she cried in to her hands.

Sun then clapped and said, "First that is how war works you make the other sides look like demons to motive and kill remorse for needing to kill second! We don't have anything solid huntsmen die all the time! And for all we know they replaced students they killed we don't have anything iron tight! And last a check we work under innocent till proven guilty beyond any doubts!"

Pyrrha held her chin and said, " yes sun but thing is matching to much! Look we have two people with magic that can be birds! Why about they spy on him and see if he contacts them!"

behind then in the back ground the two little girls with power ringers were using Construct of dolls to play house.

Qrow got up and said, "Well sister sounds solid to me! you?"" Raven was already a bird flying off as Qrow followed out the window to spy.

Velvet then spoke up, "Ok so let's say they find proof what do we do? He is sitting on the relic with means Salem is sitting on it! we have the key to the vault in raven but they have the vault!"

Ren walked out then walked back in with a bucket of popcorn and as he eat it he said, "yeah we want it it should be ours but we could be walking into a trap. But that can work for us! They probably now Raven is the maiden thanks to eyes everywhere, they know Pyrrha is a maiden! But I pet we have a universal Key!" he said using his staff with was in the hand holding the popcorn to point to Oscar

Oscar blinked in confusion as Jaune spoke up, " you or past you made the maidens with your magic, your magic is their magic you should be able to open all four yourself with common logic if you have enough power! But I mean right now your power is spread out between what Seven bodies at least four maidens two twins and you!"

yang held her chin and said, "yeah See that's what we need to think on! Because you know they are going to go for the maidens and use grimm and white fang to slow down the lanterns but what if Oscar can be a universal Key!?"

Blake held her hands close, " it doesn't matter really as Jaune can boost ones natural abilties! Even if Oscar isn't magic enough a quick boost should allow him to do it! So all will be well!"

Weiss crossed her arms she had her volume four outfit and she rolled her eyes, "Ok yeah that can work!"

Neptune held up a hand as he said," I would like to point out this is fucked!"

coco rolled his eyes and said, "we already knew that shit!"

ruby who was still in dark star outfit shouldered her baton, "Ok let's say this works and Oscar with a boost can open the door form that trip to anitremannt a few of us had we know the relic attracts grimm if there is an army in the wing they will stampede for the door and Oscar."

Oscar gulped at the thought holding the cane as Jaune point out the door to see Somar and winter playing in a Green energy castle and he opened it and said," HAY WASTING POWER!" both girls stopped. " the point is we have two young lanterns who clearly figured out how the ring works they can make a spike dome shield over Oscar after it opens keeping them safe then a wall of spikes so the grimm charge to death while Oscar grabs the thing!"

Oscar held up a hand, "I know the plan is to drop the relic off on another planet but it still has two questions! I think we should use them! first!"

Ghira rubbed his beard, "I understand this is a tactical thing but it's also a double edged sword!"

Roman rolled his eyes, "I'm indigo I can teleport Sir. Look one question would have to be used to proof this story! Let's podcast that Ren has limitless power with his staff he can make a large enough tower construct to bring it all out! the second one will be need to used to warn about the ultraviolet corp that we are probably pulling to us with this bloody war! Used same day it'll be empty and I'll warp it to Zamaron for safe keeping as Vee yang's teacher already offered to look after it!"

Nora then rolled her eyes," then we reset and do this for the other three relics, with the last one will be an attack on salem! Look how about we pick up a phantom zone projector and just send her to that jail?"

Jaune was looking at his ring, "Calling a kryptonian now!" he said walking off

yang growled as she said," gee I wonder if he would mind if I called Lobo!"

coco blinked and said, "why you got to hate on power girl!"

the blonde got up and point her" your just bewitch by tails of her alien hotness! She's straight lady!"

the other woman said," yes but just because I can't touch doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view!"

Fox clapped at that one as ren said, "We are getting side tracked this is a war room people! Shit I'm out of snacks!" he said heading back into the kitchen " and come on yes bag of chips!"

Oscar sighed as he held the cane and face palmed, "… not going to lie not liking our odds!" in a moment Salem the dog barked his way as he said, "gee a lady named Salem barking at me I'm having flash backs!"

Zwei then walked by and Salem the dog followed like a love sick puppy.

Ruby then said, "I mean he is tinny fit in your purse small but Somar-le can ride Salem like a horse!"

Velvet looked to her tall team mate, "so big and beautiful is real, and oh so right!"

the new ozma sighed, "and this is our last hope! Really people really?"

to continued.

omake Light of remnant chibi

in the chibi verse Yang was waiting when Lobo rode down and said, "oh what's up fireball!

yang said, "power girl is in my town!" in a moment Lobo took off, "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE I WANT OT SHOW YANG HOW IT FEELS ….. who the hell am I kidding power girl may be hotter then me but Lobo ins't hotter then jaune!"

jaune walked up and said, "yang power girl is not hotter then you! She may have an edge most guys would drool over but she is a basically a goddess of war, you're a lovely graceful pretty and deadly str sapphire!"

the blonde women hugged the blonde man and said, "well when you put it like that I feel silly!" her ring then charged ten precent as she made a crystal heart behind them as she kissed him and giggled.

watching Blake smiled, held her face and said" aawww funny love!"

chibi ruby walked by, "I feel like this is a reference to some alien show! CAN SOME ONE EXPLAIN IT TO ME!?"

end omake.


	12. Chapter 12

The plan was going together Oscar with an amp form Jaune was able to open the doors as he ran down with little winter on his side as he smirked, "None of the past ozs were this sneaky!"

hazel walked in clapping as he watched Oscar grab the lamp making the boy turn, "Well done Oz you picked your own lock let's throw you a parade!"

the boy rolled his eyes as he held out his cane, "Look the last guy is locked! Me and the other mes, chained him up in here!" he said tapping his head, "he requested it we need a sacrifice to anyhow! The point is he is currently not in! now you're beef is with him! If he was in I would tag out and let you fight him! But he's not So can you at least agree to not take your grudge out of the last years model?"

the man held his chin and said," yes yes fair points really are I have to admit but even if your not the ozpin I have beef with your still standing in my bosses way so your still my enemy kid!"

Hazel injected himself with dust as he growled, "And Salem wants her daughter! And by your logic if you're not the last ozpin you're not the one who was her dad either! you can't take on the good with out the bad of your past self!"

Oscar lowered his cane as he and winter side stepped Hazel's charge, "And that is like wise a fair point If I protect this little girl as her daddy! I have to take responsibility for the past me's mistakes that includes picking who goes on what missions! And the deaths that happen because of it!"

the guy roared as he said, "Admitting you fucked up better then the last guy!"

winter remained still but in a moment her ring glow as a white light construct of her a knight with a sword showed up slashing Hazel!

Oscar smiled as hazel jumped at it as he landed a cane trust to hazel's stomach and ducked to avoid a punch, "you may not feel it but you still get damaged! Hazel! Fight for the light!"

he said as he hit him in the back with his cane making him turn so his back was to the knight in a moment the man's eyes widen as it hit him his instinct betrayed him as the white light knight slashed his back making him fall over unable to move!"

Winter dropped construct as Oscar grabbed her hand, "come on alone little winter Don't heal the bad guy! Sorry Hazel!"

the man who moved his arms to pull himself forward growled as he said, " you paralyzed me! What kind of cruelty is this! GET BACK HERE AND KILL ME GIVE ME THE MERCY OF JOINING MY SISTER"

Meanwhile above Oscar made it up and ducked the chaos of Grimm light, hunts men and white fangs as he got by Ren!

Ren used his staff to make the satellite construct and broadcast gear as Oscar yelled out" JIN!" the magic lady appeared and Oscar said, "tell them all that is happening!"

In a moment Jinn's magic was recorded and board cast telling everything form Salem and Ozma, to the light and the greater danger of the ultra violet corp.

Somar-le lowered her hoodie as the white fang who now looked to their new symbol nekron's and in a moment they removed the jacket horrified at what they where doingslash wearing it was horrible site.

Weiss was sitting on a dragon construct as she said," that it did we do it or is a riot about to brake out?"

Ruby was hovering and said, " Let's see what happens!"

five minutes later Roman was holding the lamp as he looked on to riots, "… yep we fucked up!" he then made a megaphone construct and yelled into it "HAVE SOME COMPASION YOU FUCKS! DO YOU WANT TO GO ULTRA VIOLET? BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT WE ARE SEEING!"

the riot stopped as everyone start cleaning up and talking friendly.

Nora was shouldering a construct hammer as she said " now we going to take that lamp away?"

Blake sighed, "that is our current problem Oscar asked for everything to be told so one question was used not the two she was still good for so our ghost lady is still useful! I am sure it will be well but we need to one more question to ask before we move on to plan put it on Zamaron!"

Weiss then yelled out " JINN!"

the ghost lady came out and said, "What is the knowledge you wish to know!"

before anyone could say a thing the Schnee asked, "you told us everything about the corps the girmm and this worlds history but not the controllers why did they do this to just me!"

Jinn then spoke up and said, "short answer they are all dead now! Because you killed them!"

Everyone jumped back as Weiss jaw dropped as Jinn showed images.

Of Weiss on the controller ship, "with their next gen darkstar exo mantles turning on them! they decide to bring back the effigy corp project but while they were trying to make you a slave something went wrong!"

in the image Weiss was in the effigy outfit screaming as she held her head energy coming into it form the cage walls as they tried to erase him! Remove her members her mother, her father, her siblings ones she didn't mind, then it came to Ruby Yang and Blake and she screamed getting up despite the pain!

she summoned a construct of the boar grimm she slayed shattering the cage wall as she walked out, "YOU WON'T ERASE ME I NEED TO REMEMBER HER! I NEED TO REMEMBER BLAKE!" she said her construct change to a sword as she charged.

those watching here horrified Kali nad Ghira pulled Blake to them away form Weiss who was crying as she watched how she slaughter her captures. " I'm a monster! I'm a monster!"

the final moment was the ship crashing where she was found in mantle hit in the head on impact losing memory.

it ended as Roman said," I'll go handle this warp and meet you all at the point!" he saw Weiss on her knees crying, "And she needs some compassion she escaped her slavers by killing them! and lost the memory! She needs help not to be alone!"

In a moment blake broke away form her parents and hugged the Schnee getting down to hold her petting her head as Roman smiled and teleported away to put the lamp up.

Later on our Group was in the snow at a train derailment as Oscar said, "so we are just lost in the snow storm and it's to snowy to fly up and get a direction great just fucking great!"

Qrow rolled his eyes and said, "I was supposed to say that look with the power rings we are not going to freeze so let's find shelter!"

At with point an elderly woman came form the train wreck named Maria, "I think my robotic eyes spotted a farm that way youngsters!"

they all head ot it as coco said, "burnswick farm…. Sounds family?"

Ruby fired a maser shot at it form her left wrist power baton in spear mode as she said, "It should Roman told us about this place it was his farm. His dad captured an apathy thinking one in a cage below would drain them enough to not attract Grimm but they other pack came and well they all just laid down and died while he and his cousin neo left."

Maria smirked," perfect I had silver eyed before they got cut out like this young lady! I'll teach you how to use them to fire Grimm and we can have shelter while we wait for the storm to pass and you can avenge your boyfriends family!"

Ruby jumped as did her family minus yang as she said," yeah I saw that budding spark of Love between them!"

Blake was still holding the crying Weiss, "yeah… you are also responsible for all the other hook ups because you saw that!"

Raven then looked to yang her eyes sparking with maiden magic as yang said, "My little sister is special I want to see how long it would take for her to get it!"

Neptune then said," yeah can we get out of the snow please?"

Sun was holding an umbrella construct, "yeah we and Nora are almost out of corpse disks! We were throwing them around like mints in that riot before Oscar came with the lamp to keep the huntsmen in the fight when weapons broke we each only have one left man!

Jaune then looked to him as he said, "I highly doubt this creepy place will have the stuff to make them! but I can place an order and call in another guy who owes us a favor.

In space Lobo was humming as he rode his space bike when a holoscreen appeared showing Jaune as he said, "hay Jauney boy! What can the main man do for you!"

the arc said, "Short answer it's favor time! I am sending you the list of stuff for Corps disk making not how to make them just what they are made of bring them to my older sisters house on my home world map given! Help Roman protect the place till I get back"

Lobo smirked and said, "Sounds simple enough man! I'll get it done in five hours man!" he said driving off to what looked like a store in space where he parked and printed out the list and grabbed a basket as he walked in and said, " Wait…. Dam it they use pictures wait wait!"

he went to a help desk and put the list down, "Can you help a brother out I am doing some shopping for a friend but his langue with I can read doesn't match the one you bastichs use with I can't!"

the help desk alien scanned it another list printed with symbols and hand it to him.

Lobo took it, "thanks a lot brother!"

to be continued.

omake light of Remnant chibi!

In the chibi verse

chibi Ruby was looking at a wooden board and nails many around her when penny popped up, "Salutations friend ruby!" She then jumped making a massive silver hammer appear and smash the wood "Darn it!"

Penny blinked as Ruby said, "I found out I can use my silver eyes and to fuel the power baton's construct system but I keep getting giant! I am trying for normal sized hammer and nail to get control! Jaune said it's how he learned!"

the robot then scanned and said, "Tech not recognized or figured out were did you get it!"

ruby smiled as she point to the staff and her uniform, "it's all alien tech Penny! The self charging baton is powering the mantle giving me flight and energy rays and I can fly around space but that makes it so construct needs to come form my magic eye balls."

Penny scanned as she helf the baton and made a hovering normal hammer to hammer a nail in, "I do not see the challenge or why you are struggling with this."

ruby's eye twitched as she took it back, "that's because you have systems to do it for you!"

end omake.


	13. Chapter 13

In the old house Ruby was jumping, "my eyes charged the power baton and Bam spike wall impaled them! this means I can do all the things a power ring can!"

Salem the dog throw up red slime on a log in the fire place lighting it before setting by little winter who was hugging her and Zwei like pillows keeping her warm

Pyrrha hand hands together as she said, "I do believe she has it right it's been a long long day we should rest while we can!"

Maria then spoke up, "I am more interested in space! Like who is this lobo alien!"

yang walked in and said, "A nut ball with a strange sense of honor! See now the ring will probably illustrate but it goes back to me and Jaune's first tiem patrolling a sector on our one before we passed basic training and flow back!"

Flash back.

In the void of Space yang was blushing as she followed Jaune, "So what are we checking out!"

Jaune landed on a moon as he said, "A strange signal! FUCK!" he said as he made a shield wall to block what looked like a bolt of Yellow lighting bolt

their was an omac unite with the people hearing this getting a pop up explaining this technorangic virus that turns living things into war machines!

yang made crystal fist," one little omac! Wait it is running on anti-power ring moves!" She said ducking as she avoided lighting blast and it charged hands as chain saws making her use her crystal gauntlets to block.

Jaune quickly made a gaint energy fist with a buckle shield to knock it back as he said, "our only hope is to overload it! I saw it spark! It's absorbing ring energy! Let's use our respective boost semblances!"

Yang nodded and turned hers on as did Jaune and in a moment they fired off Ring blast that hit the cyborg and made it explode and form the remains of the guy under it regenerated first was lobo's head as he said," thanks you two!"

Jaune jumped up, "I thought we were doing a mercy kill!" he said stunned.

Lobo was standing his legs regrown into his ripped jeans with is all he had left, "if it was anyone other then the main man that's me Lobo it would have been!" he said as his left arm grow back and he touched his chest, "name means he who eats your guts and enjoys them very much! In my langue but you set me free I owe you both what's your names boy and girl!"

Yang held her mouth looking green as his other arm regrow, "yang And this is jaune!"

Lobo nodded and said, "so star sapphire I take it your off the market then Anyway!" he walked off handing them a card," here's my number I return my favors!" he said handing Jaune the card.

End flash back.

winter was yawning as was somar-lee and Jaune said, "yeah it was weird not dark multiverse weird but…" everyone looked at him, "that's the point of reality where all your fears and nightmares come true go to it meet a monster version of you! I made the mistake of crossing into it my mistake!" he then rolled up his sleeve to reveal what looked like a chain saw scar on it making their eyes widened, "and I barely made it out alive!"

he rolled it back down, "I don't want to talk about it! but if you saw a black lantern version of yourself coming at you to kill you won't want to speak of it again thank goodness saint walker showed up and we could beat it with two ring blast.

Kali tapped her fingers together, "… well now…. Thanks for not going into detail as it sounds horrible!"

Qrow rolled his eyes and said, "yeah and! Guys were is Nora?"

Miles away Nora was using a hammer construct to avoid black constructs of swords. She was fighting Toc's bones reanimated with the black ring roaring the symbol on the head.

Nora slid back coming to to view at the window as the black lantern charged at her making everyone who was awake with a power ring or staff in Ren's case fire off a color beam blast hitting it and destroying the ring making it fall apart.

Maria had fainted at seeing the woman who took her eyes again.

Neptune then held up a hand, "is it possible to split ways at Jaune's sister's house I mean most of us aren't for this!"

Sun then said, "some how I end up with Pyrrha I am going where she is!

Ghira sighed, "I think me my wife team cfvy minus velvet and Neptune would like to part ways at the fork! We will probably regret it if we come across a black lantern"

Ruby then shouldered her baton, "it's weird you know we never been to space so I never got to try out this mantle to it's fullest yet!"

Meanwhile in a village. The atlas mech had fallen leaving Lobo on his space bike to use his chain to hook the giant grimm's head spin around it till the chain wrapped around it's neck tight enough to cut it off slaying it.

Lobo smiled as he pulled out a cigar and lit it and took a puff, "Dam Jaune boy your home is fun as shit! I think I'll stay and party here for a but!"

the mech got up it's gun arm gone and it's drill remaining and it tried to strike him only for him to make his bike dive as he jumped up on to it and throw his chain into the drill. "You owe me a new one of this!"

he said smiling as the drill span and the hook and chain gammed it making the hand brake and fall off and Lobo ran and ripped open the head looking at the little old lady in it." Gee lady shouldn't you be baking cookies or something!? I mean don't you have grandkids!?"

the woman said, "… no I spent my life building and using this thing you barbaric swine!"

Lobo took another puff as he said, "then it sounds to me like you picked a job over life will look at your robot! Look at it! it couldn't keep up anymore! It's gotten old as it's owner! It needs to be replaced with something new made with new tech with new weapons! And someone with sharper sense and reflexes at the wheel!"

the old lady sighed, "I have been yearing that form my higher ups but again this is all I have!"

Lobo rolled his eyes, "then join an old timers dating service best case you marry and become a step grandma and then their's the baking cookies comment I made before!"

The old woman looked to him, "And why are you being so friendly to the lady who just tried to drill you apart?"

the man main put a hand on his heart, "simple Lady I respect you! You are old but still tried to hop in a giant robot and kill a giant monster! I respect those kinds of guts even if it was pointless in the end! On guts alone I respect you" he then clapped making his bike fly up.

he then hopped on, "now I have to go back to guarding the house your green lantern's sister lives in till he arrives like I promised! So good day lady!" he then flow off on it

to be continued.

omake light of Remnant chibi!

In the chibi verse

Caroline cordvin was walking around the base looking at a dating app, "I am finding no one here!"

the guards walked up, "Miss something scary is here!"

Dark star walked in and she said, "that is a cat!" the cat then throw up red slime making the old woman drop her scroll as it was melted as a construct of a woodsmen with an axe appeared and she said, "I stand correct RUN!" She said screaming as she and the guards ran form the red lantern cat

one of the guards, "WE NEED MILK THEY LOVE THAT!"

the other guard was holding a carton, "NEGETIVE SOMEONE PUT THE EMPTY CARTON BACK IN!"

End omake


	14. Chapter 14

Jaune was using his power ring to contact Roman.

when roman answered with his ring he said," Nok. I made the corpse disk for you and Lobo is enjoying our world…. Says about about how much of a dump it is. On your way to the meeting point now?"

Jaune then spoke up, " can't Somar-le , Pyrrha little winter Ruby, and Velvet got Zeta beamed we have to wait for them to return! Oscar is a nervous wreck

On Planet Rann the people there Greenish skin and elf like ears their was a little girl named Aleea who had human like Skin and blonde hair happily playing double dutch with Somar-le and little winter the rope were their constructs.

She was in her grandfather's lab and to her this was the best day ever as she was the only child her age on her planet.

Elsewhere in the courtyard.

Coco was talking to Alanna strange as She adjusted her sun glasses at the retro movie space suit she had on, "so your Dad made those teleport beams to find an alien that was a close enough genetic match to get you pregnant to prove it's just the males of your race that were made sterile form the nuclear war…. The fuck?"

She nodded to coco who was just stunned but before she could say anything an alarm sounded and the skies darkened above as ships came and dropped what looked like lizard men with laser firing axes down.

she opened fire only for her weapon to be quickly blasted and she ducked behind as the alien women drew a gun and managed to shoot the axe out of his hand.

Ruby flow out happily firing off her maser shots at the ships making them crash, "this is easy!" she said happily before using her power Baton to make a silver dome to block laser axe fire, "is this all just retro cliches on this planet?"

Meanwhile below Pyrrha was making rock spikes come up and act as shields for her as she fired off lighting bolts to short out the invaders weapons as she said," I just heard Ruby's hell and I think it is!"

below Adam strange flow out on his jet back and throw coco a blaster!

the fashion lady jumped out and fired the charge being higher then it shoot, "so my amp works on all ammo nice to know!" she said running and jumping taking shots before she heard a scream. She then went to help shooting lizards knocking them down as she helped up a Lady.

the lady had the same dark hair greenish skin elf like ears as the natives dressed in a top that looked like a Green x with sleeves bell bottom blue pants and white sandals Coco held a hand up " I'm coco you?"

the lady took it and blushed, "Axis!" she said Coco was red as she looked at the beautiful alien, "I think I just became more motivate with this space hero thing!" she said turning to shoot a lizard.

Meanwhile

Inside Sardath scientist looked to his scared granddaughter putting her behind him as he drew a gun.

the lizards broke in and shoot his blaster out of his hand before he could fire a round as the head lizard said, "Get the old man kill the girls!" before the lizards could use their axe's laser rifle function a Green dome appeared around the two natives.

Somar-lee was hovering, "sorry but you have to beware the light's might!" before the lizards could laugh what looked like a wave of white energy hit them knocking them down and out.

Winter smiled as her ring said, "ring power twenty five precent!" she then sighed, "and I can't charge it unless some one form all the corps all shoot it with lasers great! Great wait I still have magic!" she said using her normal magic to summon chains to tie up the lizards, "I have gotten to use to the ring!"

Meanwhile outside.

Ruby had flown on to the mother ship and was great by one of the lizards who's gladiator like armor was golden as she said, "Ok retro rules so you the leader?"

the lizard fired and she used her power baton to block it as he said," yes we want the genius on here to build us weapons if a dirty mammal like Adam strange can stand in our way with his tech we will be unstoppable… funny I didn't know darkstars still were a thing!" he said charging.

Ruby made her batons blade come out and she swung like a scythe to block the Axe while firing off a maser shoot form her glove right at it's face, "I am powering it with the baton!" she said happily, watching the lizard fly back as she gulped before noticing she was going transparent, "Really now? Bad timing wait!" she quickly summoned a massive copy of her baton of silver using her eyes and she smirked as it was so massive it made two holes in the ship making it crack as the air was sucked out and Ruby was gone.

now standing by the farm as she said, "now I have to wait to see what happened!"

two hours later Pyrrha showed up and smiled," the lizards were retreating last I saw!" she said happy to have finally used her maiden powers for good.

hours later Coco showed up as she said, "… Somar is going to mail one of you lanterns instructions for a Zeta beam detector I will be needing that to go out with my new girlfriend!" she said spinning her new retro style laser blaster. "finally!"

hours later somar-le appeared and said, "I am going to miss Aleea she was fun and so happy to have us!"

the next day Winter showed up yawning as Oscar hugged her her ring said, power five precent!"

they all jumped as Jaune said," ok come on let's go to my sister and her wife's place so we can all regroup those continuing can continue and we can recharge the white ring!"

Meanwhile on planet Rann.

Aleea was sad licking around rocks in the backyard, "and friends go!... and I'm back to being the lonely little girl! Th only little girl on my world… heck the only kid on my world all the rest are babies! I am the only one of the generations!" she said sadly as she put her hands in her pocket but noticed something shiny and picked up what looked like a damaged blue lantern power battery.

She smiled and said," Wait this powers the ring if I can hack it I can use it.. I can go see my friends… I can go see my daddy… I won't have to be alone!" she said hugging it as she ran to her room to try and work on it.

later on remnant.

our group was making it to the village in normal cloths.

Blake's parents Neptune, Fox, Yatsu, coco and Velvet would be parting ways with them after this stop but for now Jaune knocked on his sister Saphron's door and in a moment she opened and hugged her brother, "their's my family's space case!"

Jaune rolled his eyes, "funny funny"

yang was laughing as she said, "Oh I so can't wait to call you sister! Now can we come in we need our hippie to charge the little girls white power ring!"

to be continued.

omake light of Remnant chibi!

Aleea was smiling she had on a blue version of her data's space outfit, the jetpack replaced with the blue lantern hooked up with a tube to her left gauntlet and she was in space flowing blue, " yes I hacked the lantern like that earth girl! I can use blue light of hope! Wait I am the first kid born in twenty years… I should have had a blue ring already!" she said putting her hands on her hips as she span around.

she rolled her eyes as her dad flow over and grabbed her," No space light on school nights young lady!"

as she was dragged away Aleena crossed her arms," but I am the only one in the school!"

end omake.


	15. Chapter 15

At Saphron's house Lobo put a hand on his heart and looked to Jaune, "I swear Jauney boy I was on my best behavior, didn't work on my hog till everyone else was awake! Went with ladies instead of bring them here! And if I got to drunk I just camped out in the woods! Because your sister made me give my word I would be good and the main man keeps his word!"

Jaune crossed his arms and looked to Tera cotta and she gave a thumbs up, " yeah he was a good biker well goodish! He still refused to put the seat of the can down!"

the biker form space then said," you could just as easily look before you sit down so that ones out of protest that it should be the mans job alone!"

Roman walked by holding his staff, "it's there house there rules Lobo!"

the pale alien said, "now now let's save the sitcom archenemy crap anyway as you see I was good and I have to say kid your planet is one hell of a party so I am going to stick around for spell. But what's the next plan Green boy!"

Ruby walked in arms crossed, "and what makes you think he is the leader?" She asked reminding everyone she was a team leader as well.

but Qrow walked in and said, "Rubes the guy is more use to this then you! And as much as I hate to say it all I have are old mistakes to learn form no skill in leading, my sister is only good at leading savages So by default he's the lantern in charge!"

Oscar with his canes before putting both hands on it, "Well I would say getting to atlas as that is where power girl is going to drop off the phantom zone generator to handle Salem and were the most shame is making it the likely place for ultraviolet to land!"

Lobo smiled and gave a thumbs up, "right on little brother! So how we going to get to this place all the main man knows is it's cold and they have a city in the sky!"

Jaune held his chin, "that's our problem We have to bring none lanterns with us, Raven can open portals but when she tried to open then Maria's eyes bugged out and we don't want to blind an old lady again!"

Lobo nodded as he said," She can ride my hog, I'll hook on a side car and some belts and she'll be good!"

Roman rolled his eyes as he said, "yes and with the high speed it travels you could snap her old neck if she goes to fast as she isn't protect form the force! We need an airship! If for no other reason to drain our rings staffs or what evers power cells.!"

Lobo held his chin as he said, "yeah I hate flying through the cold sky myself! Makes the paint flake off my ride man!"

yang walked in hand on her hip, "you forget this is atlas territory and we have a missing Schnee who are the important part of atlas power as they mine what powers there tin cans!"

Jaune snapped.

Later on Weiss Blake Maria , sun and Pyrrha were gathered at a gate.

As Caroline walked up and looked to Maria, "so old woman you come with children drug into your bad habits!"

the former silver eyed lady said," it was one jar if peanuts! One woman! And besides your not any less of a Christmas cake!"

the atlas official smirked."that is were you are wrong Following Lobo's advice I start my retirement and started dating I found a nice old gentlemen who just had a grandbaby. Me and him are getting married and because of that that child shall know me as grandma!"

Maria point with her cane," that's cheating old bitch!"

before it could carry on Pyrrha held her hands out, "sorry to cut in but we are here on business!" she said her eyes flashing as she Grabbed Sun's hand.

sun point to his girlfriend and said, "I am her emotional support Monkey!"

Weiss stepped up and said, "Look me and my friends need a lift to Atlas please!"

Caroline held her chin and saw Weiss looking nervous till the cat girl in Blue grabbed her hand and said, "all will be well!" She then nodded, "Oh emotional support cat! Well normally I would turn this down but Lobo saved this island I owe you none humans to much to pass on it! I'll loan you an airship just give us two days to clear it and what not! Atlas is on lock down and all thanks to all this crap!"

She then turned and walked away with her guards and said, "but no snacks."

the grim reaper said," FUCK YOU OLD WOMAN!"

the officer laughed and said, "I am engaged you are to late for that!" the gaurds shivered at the comment as Maria jumped.

Sun shivered as he said," …. That's going in the vault! But ok we have a ride for our guys So we are set correct!"

Meanwhile.

Velvet was using a purple construct of coco's gun to shoot Grimm before a Green mace on a chain clearly a will construct hit them and she noticed the form of anti-cardin who took off his helmet as he bowed and said, "Sorry miss but I just crossed the matter anti-matter vile! I am Cardin green lantern of what to you would be anti-remnant I need lanterns."

that is when yang Somar-le with the dog Salem and Ruby showed up and Cardin said, "oh yang Somar-le Yang Salem I know the lady is a lantern and by the uniform you're a darkstar! That'll work!" he said as they vanished appearing in the anti-matter version of the location.

with was on fire as Cardin said, "sorry but just no time they are everywhere!"

what looked like red omac firing on them as he made a shield, "the Atlas armor corp tried making living armor they created omacs! We can turn it off at the tower but I need help getting their!"

Somar flow off quickly making an elephant construct to try and knock them back but the omacs had energy shields and blast of rain bow light allowing them to hold it back and brake it!

Ruby had her staff in spear mode as she fly off saying, "I take it it's an unplug?" Cardin nodded and Ruby flow off at high speed to a massive tower that's top was hidden by the clouds.

Velvet was in a construct of a paladin mech firing on them, "this is fucked!"

yang was covered in violet armor punching at the omac, "yeah omacs!"

that I when Somar-lee yelled as Salem charged up making a blade construct in her mouth to try and slash the omac attacking the young girl only for the Omac to use the shield to block and hold off the blade.

Somar-lee down holding her left arm bleeding green as yang's eyes widened," your bleeding to much! I am going to put you in suspended animation with the violet crystals blade can heal you later!"

before she could react she was in a large heart crystal frozen as yang growled her eyes glowing violet as violet energy Stormed around her, "NOW I AM A PISSED STAR SAPPHIRE!"

to be continued.

light of remnant Chibi omake.

Lantern cardim was facing the normal one and he said," I support equal rights for all and my heroic will power got me a power ring you?"

the normal one said, "I beat up nerds and animals who have the guts to pretend to be human!"

in a Moment anti-cardin formed a boxing glove construct and knocked his double out with one punch, "you are lucky I am against murdering those who aren't working with the grimm. plus this would have been a form of suicide no dark humor here people!

the lantern vanished through a portal as he said," and don't worry kids when crosssing over you change to what the other universe is made of to stop the big bang reality protects itself."

end oamke.


	16. Chapter 16

On Anti-remnant Ruby was flying her semblance allowing her to out maneuver the omacs as she said," how fucking high is this tower and thank goodness this fuckers can't keep up with my exomantle boosted speed for now!"

below Cardin held out his hitting the ground below an omac making it cave it and the robots fall in!

yang waved a hand filling it with crystal!" I can use my ring in crystal mode against them fine! And you can use your ring indirectly!"

Velvet was using a construct of a Paladin mech to fire on the Omacs "And my corpse disk powers come form outside the spectrum!" She then looked to Somar-le's frozen form. "poor girl we need to wrap this up quickly."

Salem the dog roared as she throw up slime on an omac energy shield melting the arm by melting the shield revealing the gross sight of melting metal mixed with melting human flesh under it.

yang's eyes widen as she called out, "GIRL NO KILLING PEOPLE UNDER THIS CANS!"

Meanwhile above Ruby came to the top to an eye symbol building and she said, "Ok each this brother eye A.! hay that rhymed!" She said as she used her power baton to make one large scythe construct to slash the eye in half.

the omac units all turned off falling down but the shell was still on them not melting.

Cardin looked at his ring, "I am at a fourth power and why the hell aren't they free!" he said standing beside the others as Ruby landed.

the dark start smiled but quickly vanished. "I cut the eye thing,…. Wait why is it still grey ghoul up in this bitch!"

form the tower one ten foot tall omac that was clearly completely mechanical came up and said, "you have ended my control signals not destroyed Me I am Omac prime the Brother eye A.I program! Using my connect I can mimic the humans under my omac's powers!"

it said vanishing through speed leaving rose petals and lighting showing one omac had to be anti-ruby and Anit-Harriet.

it then reappeared it's body now dark grey metal and burning with dust power as it smashed the ground with a fist making our heroes all fly back Salem grabbing Somar-le's crystal.

the prime one opened it's mouth and spat a fireball at them! Yang raise a crystal wall to block, "Ok I am at a third! How do we fight an one man army corp….. wait I get the name now!"

Omac prime smashed through it and held out it's hand morphed in to a sword blade as he swung while summong glyphs around them making it so they wouldn't move away.

Velvet trade her mech for one really big sword construct to block it as she said, "and great he has a Schnee!" in a moment Grimm start to come from the Glyphs.

Salem roared making the construct on a red knight to slash at Grimm while growling at them protecting the crystalized form Of somar-le!

Cardin sighed," if we fall this was for nothing he'll repair and continue the take over of my world!" he declared making a large mace construct and swinging it as his ring said," ring power twenty precent to twenty Two!" he declared using his own courage and unbreakable will to charge his ring.

the mace knocked back Omac who said, "illogical you are down you should surrender how does still make you stronger!" it declared sparking!

yang smiled as she said," come on yang think about all you love!" she said making a massive construct that looked like the predator entity that tackled Omac prime clawing and biting damaging it as he said, "error error you did not have enough power for this!"

yang's ring declared it's power at " Ten precent!" as the star sapphire, "emotions are power Omac! That's what you will never understand!"

Omac knocked the construct by morphing it's sword into hammer shattering it into dust as it got up declaring, "you think such things effect me?"

Ruby was in the air trying to firing power baton blast that seemed to bounce off at it." they are literally what we are hitting you with so yes!"

the wolf roared her knight growling to Omac's size to slash off it's left ham before the other fist broke it, "Impossible error error!"

Cardin then held his ring out, "in the name of the green lantern corp in the name of willpower and courage I am not dropping!"

Velvet used her corpse disk powers to summon a massive copy of coco's gun and fire it, "yes when the light is going out that's when we shine brightest! Even if I am not a true lantern!"

Ruby was firing off power blast at the robot as she said," We will not fall!

in a moment the Sky turned violet as a roar was heard as yang's ring called, "love entity defected!"

the real predator the monster beast that embodied love roared as it looked to yang and said, "worthy!" in a moment it seemed to enter yang.

her outfit changed to what looked like blue armored boots blue bikini button with metal plates on the side of her legs, metal bikini top metal shoulder plates with the corp symbol in violet metal gloves and a tiara mask slash helmet in blue metal with violet eyes and the symbol as the main jewel as yang said, "I just got picked by an entity I am shining as bright as it gets!" she said waving her hands.

in a moment a massive copy of her ten times bigger then Omac appeared and landed a double axe handle slash insane smash on the robot crushing it as it stated," ..unbelievable!"

in a moment it was gone and the omac shells started turning to slime freeing those under it as the predator left yang returning her to normal and she waved, "THANKS BOSS LADY! YOU'RE A BOSS ASS BITCH OF THE BOSS ASS BITCHES!" she said waving as the embodiment of love flow off into the void.

Velvet dropped her constructs as she said," …. Got dam! Never seen the power of love save the day like that! Dam!"

yang smiled as she opened the portal, "don't worry guys my ring is at full power now! Thank you predator come on let's get somar-le back so black can heal her!"

later on Blake was shining blue light In the crystal, "So you saw one of the entities and we missed it!"

the blonde smiled," yeah it made me that bikini armor crap but not complaining I had endless power for five minutes! That was a crush! I could sense love everywhere it ends sadly most times no wonder she is such a bitch!"

in a moment the crystal opened and Somar-le came out smiling but her outfit was changed the white and Green replaced by Violet, her corp symbol was now a white star sapphire corp symbol.

maybe it was the crystal maybe it was being that close to the embodiment of love but her green ring had been overridden and turned into a violet one and she smiled, before noticing it," what happened to my ring!"

yang's haw dropped.

elsewhere in Atlas.

Aleea strange was flying around it looking at sighs , " ok this is atlas this is where they said they where headed so I will stay here!"

in a moment grimm came in.

to be continued.

light of remnant chibi omake.

in the chibi version of planet Zamaron yang was walking with V, "so this is normal thing that happens if a lantern is in one of our crystals ring turns to our color! Why the hell don't we do that more!?"

V then said, "We tried in the corp war only fatality was in it long enough to change!" he then crossed his arms and said," and even the mental repair only last while she had the ring she lost it she went back to crazy trying to kill the man she loved out of survivors guilt for her planet so it was deemed pointless and forgotten about."

yang held her chin as she said, " karu-sil has been bugging me for weaks I am going to go crystal trap her.

later on karu-sil with her face healed so she had lips her outfit's colors changed to violet with the star sapphire corp on it was walking around Zamaron happily as she walked over to a group, "so… think qrow would like me or is he more the other way?"

the group of star sapphires started talking with her.

yang then walked up and asked," Why the hell don't we do this more?"


	17. Chapter 17

On the airship Ruby was petting Salem, "poor thing is sad we have to leave Zwei behind!"

yang meanwhile was smiling as she put down her power battery and she put her ring on one side and Somar-le put her's on the other side.

Yang smiled as she said," Now repeat after me , for hearts long lost and full of fright " the little bird girl repeated it as the blonde continue, "for those alone on blackest night." The bird girl repeated.

The blonde smiled as she continued, "accept our ring and join our fight!"

she and the bird girl then said at the same time" for love conquers all with violet light!" Both's rings glow hitting one hundred as they giggled and make hand construct to high five.

Lobo was drinking as he said," gee Glad someone is enjoying this flight, Why the hell did we let the old lady with the eyes that could glitch out leaving her blind fly?"

the grim reaper smiled and said," I am the only one here that knows how! Now shut up you overgrown ape! In my day people respected there elders instead of talking out there got dam asses!"

Lobo point at her and said," mad respect the main man most give you old timer!"

Velvet sighed as the she was with the lanterns , Raven , Sun and Pyrrha , all she could think looking to the nervous Weiss who had to have Blake shining blue light on her to keep her calm, "We're fucked!"

Meanwhile in Atlas a grimm attack was happening Ace opts was down on the ground.

While Penny was in the air firing her sword beam when she spotted a flying little girl in the area who protect the form the grimm with a blue energy barrier her eyes scanned and an signal told her it matched the lanterns power and she had to go capture.

Penny hit her head to shut it off as she flow over, "I am sorry young lady!" she then had to duck to the left to avoid a blue beam blast that killed a large flying raptor like Grimm.

Aleea then turned and said, "Sorry Lady didn't see you there!" She said making a construct of a gatling gun to fire at them.

Penny held a hand out, "well I am a machine and my programing for lanterns is…"

Alee showed her hand, "I have no ring I am not a lantern I just hacked into an old one of there batteries."

Penny's message then turned to get more information! Penny used her sword to slash at grimm while speaking to her, "Well my name is Penny what brings you to Atlas or well mantle?"

Aleea smiled as she turned her construct into an axe holding lizard man," I'm aleea strange My friends Somar-le and gee I would say her name but she shares her name with a Schnee, are heading here with the darkstar and the other lanterns! So I am just waiting!"

Penny turned firing a beam at a grimm killing it as she said," Darkstar?" aleea then made a construct of a shield that protected her form a griffon that had the darkstar symbol and Penny's systems went off, "that's the one on Ruby! Ruby is coming!" she said smiling as she span around happily her swords spinning like a drill slashing apart grim."

Aleea smiled and said," yeah that's the nice lady that helped my daddy protect my home planet of Rann!"

Penny held her chin as she continued this conversation with the alien noting her ears " I see why aren't you on your planet? With your daddy?"

Aleea sighed as she made a large robot to step on mammoth like Grimm. "simple Daddy is an earth man he is on planet earth and can only come see me and mommy because of my grandpa's teleportation beams with when they hit something bring them to Rann for awhile before sending them back. Grandpa said as all the males on our planet are sterile it was the only way to save their world. With me being the first child born in twenty years and the only one for twelve years I am all alone.."

the machine frowned as she said," Gee I am the only machine with a soul… so I can relate!" She spoke sadly firing beams form her weapons down below killing Grimm.

Ace opts was now just sitting clover drinking as the beams missed them, "we were not needed. But alien talking to a robot… how sci-fi is this?"

the blonde looked at the robot and said, "Can you see your daddy all the time?"

Penny blinked and said, "yes but I don't have a mother or grandfather like you, and I too only have one friend." She said firing a beam Blast behind her to kill a grimm.

the little half alien sighed, "it's not fair! The blue rings go to inspiring hope, I should have been had one not have to hack the lantern. If I had one I could have flown to earth and been with my dad.. and had friends on earth his home planet and not been so alone." She spoke sadly.

her construct became a massive tank that shot down one large manticore heading there way killing it.

Penny then looked up and said, "Tell me about it!" she said using swords to cut off manticore heads, "I should be able to fly to the one friend I have but Atlas put a failsafe I can't go beyond the boards or I'll shut down I am trapped in a cage! With invisible bars!"

Aleea rolled her eyes, "well unlike me your problem is an easy fix!" she said putting her power gauntlet on Penny's stomach as she sent through a wave of blue light.

in a moment Penny's eyes turned blue as did the green on her outfit, her power symbol became the blue lantern corp symbol as she heard a voice say, "all will be well!"

Penny looked at her glowing hands as she saw messages of fail safes and programing being deleted as she said, "what did you do?" she soon returned to normal.

the little girl smiled and said, "blue light heals all! I healed you!"

Penny smiled as she saw the grimm gone," that feel? When the light was in me… I licked it Friend aleea I would like to feel it again!"

Aleea smiled and said, "if you install a proper power storage system I could change you with blue light like a power ring!"

Penny held her chin and sent that message, "really now? So I would have that as a weapon system… Tell me more little lady!"

the robot girl smiled as she listened a message to return flashing in her head but it got a I refuse.

In his office ironwood banged his desk, "THE WHOLE WORLD HAS GONE CRAZY AND WE CAN'T EVEN CONTROL OUR MACHIENS HOW CAN WE KEEP THE PEACE!"

In a moment Penny and aleea past by it and Aleea shined some light on him calming him down, "here take a chill shower of light sir!"

Penny blinked as ironwood shock his head holding it, " I am calm but it still doesn't change the facts and challenges we are facing."

Aleea smiled," My offer to make Penny a power ring stands. I mean right now the blue lantern corp would be me the cat girl, and saint walker, I think walker would love for another one."

Penny smiled as she said, "Oh I get to join a club I wonder what it will be like!"

to be continued.

light of remnant chibi omake.

in the chibi verse Penny in her blue light powered form was sitting at a picnic table talking with Aleea Blake, and Saint walker.

Ruby walked up and waved, "Hi Penny?"

the robot turned robotically and said, "salutations friend ruby but sadly I can not hang out it's a meeting of the blue lantern corp! you are darkstar! Not a user of the blue light so We most ask you to politely leave!"

Saint walker bowed and said, "so sorry about this but it's important! And a possible revival of our corp!"

Ruby looked sad and walked away, "ok yeah may be later then!" she then saw everyone else meeting in there groups of heroes.

with Lobo with the old Lady, oscar and little winter and she smiled," I'm Other this is my club yay!"

End omake.


	18. Chapter 18

In Mantle our heroes were walking around as Lobo took a drink form a flash and asked, "Can you bastiches tell me why we are talking around the streets here instead of landing in the city in the sky like the old lady who gave us the plane wanted us too?"

Qrow looked back, "James the defact leader of this kingdom's military has lost his got dam mind so we don't trust him!" he said drinking form his thermos, "good old warm Coffee can warm it with my ring again if I need to!"

Somar-lee had a violet hoodie over her outfit making her the only one hiding as they walked as Pyrrha let out a flat," shouldn't we maybe try to blend!"

Nora rolled her eyes, "After all of us were on the news flying around we would stick out like a score thumb no matter what might as well just be left alone! I miss my power pancake budy Velvet!"

sun rolled his eyes as he had buttoned his shirt up and was glowing purple to try and stay warm, "the corpse disk aren't pancakes! …. You put butter on them don't you lady!?"

Nora held up her bag with made a wet sound, "melted and mixed with syrup!"

Salem the dog barked as winter said," please tell me you change the butter and syrup!" Nora said nothing making the little girl shiver and said, "Dad Nora is being gross!"

oscar rolled his eyes walking with his cane as he pointed to her, "Lady if we try to stop Nora form being weird we would get nothing done!"

yang then spoke up, "how about the latest news report on there being a blue lantern here!?"

Blake spoke up while holding Weiss's hands, she was in effigy form so she was very warm, "Well the ring still says the only power rings are mine and Saint walkers! So it's not a true lantern it's more like teen lantern with the Green lantern corp hacked a battery and using that! But the news still makes saint walker happy. He even joked Remnant most be the place with the highest hope to have two blue lanterns on it!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and said, "don't' bust his bubble!" She said flicking her wrist to send off a fireball at someone who comment on Blake being an animal, "you will respect my emotional support girlfriend!"

Pyrrha was holding fireballs between her hands to keep them warm, "We should have gone winter shopping first! At least us with out powers as I can be find with my maiden powers, but oscar on the other hand…"

oscar glow green for a moment, "those maiden powers were mine woman!"

Raven held the bridge of her news," it horrifies me that I have a double helping of your power in me!... that sounded wrong and I am sorry for it!" she said catching herself midsentence.

Ren then spoke up eating a cookie, "At least the plane had snacks, see you think ironwood would have sent people to get us when we didn't show!"

In a moment Penny in blue Light mode fly out tackling Ruby going "Friend Ruby!" or at least she tried but Roman made an indigo shield before her making the robot hit it like a cartoon character, "the lady is spoken for. Nok! Mother fucker!"

Penny got up and said," Salutations then wait your roman torchwick a wanted criminal…. Friend Ruby how could you!"

Ruby blinked and smiled, "well you got rebuilt nice is that the blue light of hope your running on?"

the robot girl said, "thanks aleea charged me on it! when I defected form the Atlas military not much ironwood can do with this in my system!"

Somar-lee and little winter smiled, "Aleea!"

the robot smiled as she said, 'Oh you two most be Little winter and Somar-lee she is with Robyn and the happy huntress come along!" she said showing them the way.

Upon walking in Lobo smiled as she said, "Gee all I see here are pretty ladies this is a good day and a good choices!"

the huntress giggled and blushed as Robyn rolled her eyes as she got up form her desk, "Girls he is just a flirty biker! I am robyn but before we start I want to confirm some information Aleea gave us!" she saw out the corner of her eyes Somar-lee and Aleea using jump rope construct to double douche with winter jumping. "cute… but she's a girl so she may have been told a lie and believe it! my semblance is lie detecting!"

She held her hand out and Qrow took it and said," I know how this work everyone who tells the truth gets Green light lie the light stops!" he said as he spoke, "I an Qrow Bradwen latern of Sinestro corp an inter galactic police force based in the antimatter universe."

the light stayed Green and her eyes widened as he said, "I am working with other corpsmen of the different colors reach powered by emotions. Current mission is against Salem, an immortal witch and former wife of the infinite Man who's current incarnation is oscar over there!" it stayed green.

Oscar held his hand up as the women looked at him, "I am just a man! And she was hot and also immortal…. Oh don't act like you ain't been there!"

Lobo petted his head and said, "that'll do little buddy that'll do! Anyone who judges him got to go through me!"

the yellow lantern then continued, "current plan to deal with here is to wait here for Power-girl to deliver a phantom zone generator to send her to the Kryptonian pocketed dimension where they sent there worst out of reality!"

the light stayed Green and Robyn sat down needing a moment to process that or at least she wanted to but Qrow wasn't done, "and it's a race against time as our world is self destructive enough umbrax the living Galaxy to want to added it to itself robbing everyone on remnant of there souls forcing them into his ultraviolet corp, now lead by the front line by my corps assimilated founder the original Sinestro!"

Green light came and Qrow let Go and robyn gulped," well we're right fucked then is what your saying?"

Lobo nodded as he said, "that's what makes it so fun! Now my bike will be here in a few but I would very much like a new melee weapon with out it you girls got anything I like hooks and chains!"

to Later on Lobo was swining around a hook on chain with fore points and a handle that let him charge it with Dust, "nice! Ok now let's work on a plan of action!"

in a moment the door came down and in walked Ace opts lead by clover as he said, "Sorry to interrupt by the general wants them!"

May crossed her arms, "Well then fuck him as they stated they don't want to do business with him, they are working with us!"

the leader of ace opts said, "Please we can offer a lot more then you can and we want Penny back!"

Penny then put her hands to her mouth and said," FUCK YOU AND DROP DEAD HARRIET YOU FUCKIGN BITCH! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" Salem the dog barked making a construct of a headless harriet making the fast girl run out screaming at the threat.

Jaune held out his hands between both groups making a large stop sigh construct, "Hay, Qrow may be the old guy but I am still leader of this lantern operation! Ironwood wants to do business it'll need to be on our terms!"

Ren then rolled his eyes as he eat a page of chips, "yes well said! Tell him to come in person and we'll talk! But if he is to scared to leave his office we don't want anything to do with him!" people looked at him, "bastiches! My power set leaves me always hungry! Take it up with the orange light of fucking greed!"

Jaune then saw the dog faunus about to do something so he dropped his construct and just sent off a green pulse knocking them Away out of the room as Lobo closed the door saying, "goodbye have a nice day!"

to be continued.

light of remnant chibi

In the Chibi verse Ironwood point his Gun at Jaune and said," HAND OVER THE RING FOR ATLAS!" he then fired only for Jaune to make a dome shield around himself and walk along not even noticing, "not of the corp you will not wear the ring!"

when Ironwood was out of Ammo jaune changed to a buckle shield construct and used it to punch the general out of beacon," And stay gone man! No one likes you anymore! And this is chibi! This is for fun and jokes! Go get some coffee with cream or something and let us have our good time got dam it!" he yelled.

yang petted her boyfriends back, "dang Jaune anymore and you'll turn red!" At that moment a red ring landed on him making the green and white on his left side turn red, along with the left side of his symbol.

In a moment he grabbed yang and passionately kissed her as yang had heart constructs around her head.

Salem the dog walked back and made the cosntructs for, "Jaune arc you hold great rage inside you belong to red lantern corp!"

end omake.


	19. Chapter 19

In the middle of the happy huntress office

Oscar was between Iron wood and his ace opts and winter Schnee as Robyn held Jaune's hand to confirm their story.

Ironwood held his chin, "perfect away to beat salem with this phantom zone generator when will the alien be arriving!"

jaune rubbed the back of her head, "best she could do is about a month one of those can't not help someone along the way types!"

the general sighed he hated this but he understood that the lanterns were their own military unite with there own problems and goals just was just working along the way as removing Salem cut down on the chances of the ultraviolet corps showing up.

now they left out her immortality and her being Ozpin's Ex-wife! But it was enough to get him as he said, "I see trouble some but Free lancers what can you do! I am glad we came to this understanding for Salem. But won't you all prefer to be with ace opts we have more tech.

Lobo was swinging his new chain around as he said, "yeah sorry man but you just rub everyone here the wrong way. And I got vote the mouth piece as I have no filter your semblance your personal power is lowering your emotions to boost focus! The thing is if you don't have strong emotions you can't use a power ring or in Ren's case his power staff. You can't fight with the light so that doesn't make you trust worthy to them! and I am here because Jaune boy and fire cracker are my buddies! Our winter the little girl over there is here as the white ring revived one of Oscar's past selves kids to life So he has to side with us as white rings can only be charged by the light of the core seven! And besides this installment of the infinite man views the light as the best option for a bright future if you don't mind the light pun!"

Oscar coughed as he said," thank you lobo! It summarizes well James things change and the world needs to change with them!"

the general glow for a moment showing his emotional suppressing power had to kick in, "I understand I am pretty old and set in my ways!"

Ironwood held his chin before saying, "Very well but form where I am standing the ring isn't the only way to use it!" he said eyeing Penny and Aleea making Jaune move in front of the two blues.

The green lantern summoned a shield construct massive covered in spikes as he said, "hands off the lanterns! You need permission of a lantern before using them."

ironwood then pulled out pictures for a mine, "anyway we are working to get global communications back online we need dust but sadly we ran into trouble In the mine!" he said the pictures made Blake step back in horror.

Faunus workers reanimated as black lanterns roaring in rage as she said, "Black lanterns the foot soldiers of the blackest night! Servants of Nekron the lord of the unliving! Funking source wall why the fuck did it have to brake!"

People looked confused So Sun grabbed robyn's hand, "to make it simple there was a wall the circled the inner universe keeping it and the outer one form meeting we're in the outer universe. Now anything that got to close was sucked in and turned to stone! But it broke and everything in it was set free! While the black rings were happening in the blackest night, throwing them into the source wall was a go to move if you didn't have two different colors of light to use against them! two colors brakes black rings they can only handle one!"

Weiss turned into effigy shocking her older sister as he said," so we'll just drop in and handle it black rings recharge by ripping out hearts! They have to be low on power!"

raven then elbowed Pyrrha as she said," I know you have the winter maiden we want to meet her! As two maidens have a right to see one of there own!" both ladies made there eyes glow and Ironwood nodded at the request agreeing to it.

Elsewhere in Salem's fraction.

they where on the Grimm whale Neo was before Salem looking at her claw, "use that to take the maiden power form those three I need them all to get the relics!"

Tyrian then walked in smiling holding his fingers, "Oh my goddess I found them black rings loads of them! all the dead workers were reanimated in a mine! There are tones! Tones of them for the taking to get your daughters back my goddess!"

Salem smiled happily as she said, "yes yes! Take grimm anyone you want and head there! Get me three black rings! I want my daughters back by my wide!"

Later on while on an atlas airship!

aleea was smiling as she handed Somar-le a violet power lantern and she went to install on in Penny," sense Mine is damaged I couldn't make one but with Blakes I can! Give me a moment Penny and you'll be running on lantern power! No need to charge just pure blue power!"

Penny smiled as she turned around opening her back for the install as she said, "put it in!... Oh my my data is saying that was a creepy thing to say!"

Aleea then shivered as she said, "yeah but we'll let it go as you are Asexual being a machine and all! Installing now!"

elsewhere on the ship Nora was handing Ace opt corpse disk, "you eat them and you have three days of power ring power, it would be five but this years harvest of one of the ingredients was rather small!"

as winter Schnee took a bite She felt the power and summoned a saber construct swinging it around and hovering for a moment, power like a maiden at the hand She was seeing the future she had to know how to make it and how to grow the other worldly parts that made it.

clover had a hook sword in hand, he too was thinking this a lucky fine that could give all the magic of a lantern if only they weren't so greedy! He said shooting a glare at the lanterns everyone but Little winter and Oscar were here.

vine used his semblance and smiled as he added purple brace knuckles to them! he had always used his aura energy and light as power and weapon all this was proved he was a head of the rest.

marrow held a massive boomerang construct as he looked to his weapon feeling saddened he had spent his life making it and now with what was simple a bite of a cookie it was out of date and replaced with something so much better and power powerful! IT saddened him that atlas tech was nothing special it turned out.

Elm held her hand out the opening jump door and fired off a beam more power than her weapon but no kick back as it was all light energy. Her semblance was unneeded for it, something that made her growl in rage.

Harriet made a hard light copy of her exosuit smirking at it as she jumped out she had new weapons and was ready for it!

Everyone was jumping out Jaune flying down as he saw Bine saw ace opts making fancy jumps as everyone else landed looking at them and Weiss said, "why did you do that fancy jump shit you can fly with the disk! And it would have been quicker!"

Qrow comment as he summoned a scythe construct, "yes zombies need to be slain and black rings destroyed asses! No time for screwing around! I told you guys giving ice queen and her buddies corpse disk was a waste and they just proved it!" he said walking in.

Yang rolled her eyes as she held up her ring, "ok let's light them up!" she said smiling

Jaune summoned a construct of a wrist shield with blade part as he said, "that was so bad I'm turning green!" yang giggled.

Ruby then held her power baton out in scythe mode and said," this is no time for joking you too!"

roman then rolled his eyes, "I know I must agree with Ruby save couple stuff for later be professional like me her, Blake and Weiss!" Winter gasped at the comment.

Salem the dog roared as she summoned a red knight construct and roared as they where in now and soon came the undead miners groaning decayed greatly screaming to rip out hearts to recharge there dying rings.

but little did they know on the other in Salem's force had arrived to gather up black rings!

to be continued.

light of remnant chibi

In the chibi verse.

little winter had head phones on playing a scroll game.

oscar looked to ironwood, "Look like the happy huntresses said ozpin isn't out! the past lives are in my head just not him!"

James was about to ask father but Ozpin's ghost walked up drinking coffee, "I want coffee!" he then hit a button on the side of oscar's head making a small glowing door open and ozpin was sucked in and it closed.

the boy's eye twitched, "…. You better have whipped your feet you savage!"

end omake.


	20. Chapter 20

In the cave Lobo was using his hook to robe them together while most of our heroes were fighting with eachother Ace opts was fighting beside orange light clones of Ren for the two light combo.

Winter summoned a purple light copy of a boar grim that attacked beside a palm strike form the ren clone destroying the ring reanimating the corpse they had lost so many soldiers when it was this simple, She stared at her sister able to unleash such power all on her own it made her jealous.

Clover was using his hook sword construct to slash a black lantern beside a Ren construct wielding a copy of the the real one's weapon he was just happy to be able to complete the mission.

Vine was using his hand construct his semblance boosted by the corpse disk to hold a group together as Ren clones fired Orange power blast form there weapons at them destroying the rings. He smiled at this taste of power it should be belong to Atlas.

Elm brought down her construct hammer turning it into an axe to slash one with a ren clone she growled she never meet a problem she couldn't blast apart of smash apart before this happened! Aliens should have stayed out of remnant and there tech. she growled visibility.

Harriet charged adding spikes to the gloves of her construct exosuit she growled as she hit black lanterns as the others fired on them or Ren clones she was just using her speed to be a finisher for This! She hated how remnant became So many lies secrets and horror! She didn't trust Ozma's current self his reanimated daughter or the state Iron wood was in all was known and all was fucked!"

Marrow was using his semblance to make the group of undead freeze as Penny fired her weapons charged with blue light beside Ren Clones ending them. While Panic had become the normal people were looking to the ring holders.

he knew this he knew the people called the followers of light spoke of them being our saviors form beyond the stars come down to shine there light on the ball of shit we call a world. He was one of them! he said making sure his necklace of a cross with a gem of all seven core colors remained hidden he didn't want it to become a topic that he was fighting beside his saviors let along how he was a deputy one of them!

Sun was smiling as he used gun construct to fire beside Ren clones, "Ok this is sweet! To bad the maidens stayed behind to meet with winter! And Velvet decide to back track to protect that town!"

Ruby was on the other hand just flying around using her power baton's scythe mode to hack off ring hands her powers didn't come from the spectrum so it won't work.

before long the zombie horde was thinning thanks to all of this.

but meaning while Mercury was on the other end holding a hand full of rings Black as he and his party continued it as he said, "we got enough fall back!" he ordered making them all leave!

he jumped on to the back of a giant nevermore to go deliver the drained black rings he had to Salem on her new mobile base.

once there he handed her four and walked off pulling out and looking at his fifth ring confused by it, it was drained had no power left but the thought of it in his hand.

but that would be for later.

Meanwhile Salem was pouring her magic into the rings smiling as she said, "yes!" the symbol changed to the glyph she used for summoning Grimm and smiled as she walked over to three little girl skeleton's all dressed up like they where in live.

the woman smiled as she put the ring on three of them, "Summer, fall, Spring My baby girls Rise!" she said as the rings cave the command to rise making the skeletons move as their eye sockets glow with silver light and the jaws moved looking at salem to say, "Mommy!"

the grimm queen smiled holding her heart, "at least most of my babies are back beside me!" She said getting down to happily hug the three zombie little girls who returned it happily as she cried with a broken smiled.

She then smiled as she looked at her hand and put on the fourth one as the ring growled saying, "Salem DIE!" but the ring growled for all it's worth it couldn't made Salem die making it flicker as she sighed as the corp symbol appeared on her belt as she said, "well it was worst a try!" She said walking with her daughters," Now come along my darlings we just gained the ultimate edge over daddy! And Winter!"

Elsewhere in the whale Mercury was looking at the ring as tyrain walked up and said," What's this holding back on our queen!"

the killer was quick, "No I just only grabbed four instead of the five out of my pocket and didn't realize I had it till I left and she wanted to be alone! Simple looking for a chance to hand it over man!"

the faunus serial killer held his chin, "why yes that makes sense reasonable even!" he then used his tail to point to it , "but what if the living were to wear it?"

the younger killer then said, "that's what I'm thinking on think I should put it on?" the killer smiled nodding.

mercury smiled as he put it on and the ring said, "Mercury Black die!" he said growling as it drained his aura form the right side of his body as he screamed.

That is when Emerald walked in as Mercury fell over screaming in pain she walked over to him and jumped back screaming in horror! Looking pale and horrified at his face.

Mercury was laughing the right side of his body was decayed almost completely skeletal as he laughed in horror holding the left side of his head his aura flashing black as he laughed, "Oh What's ring Emerald I've only got one side in the grave come on thought we had something come here!" he said arms out.

the green haired lady ran screaming in horror as Tyrain smiled and happily said, "I am not gay but I've never been tempted like this! You are rocking that look sir!"

mercury smiled as the empty eye socket glow with the black lantern corp symbol as he said," Why thanks man! All I want to do is summon nekron and introduce him to Salem so they can be a happy couple of mass genocide!"

the scorpion clapped at the idea, "Oh that sounds wonderful! We should totally do that! Sounds super duper ultra awesome fun!"

the undead guy then turned as salem with her daughters walked in and she said," I see someone was curious like me! Well go back yourself usefull and murder something or what ever!"

Meanwhile little winter was shivering as oscar walked up and she said, "Daddy I felt something horrible the Black light it grows and it's close to home!" she said her mind seeing her sisters undead form following her mouther.

Oscar nodded pulling out a hidden necklace of the phantom lantern ring, "Trust Me I sense it too!" he said staring at it!

to be continued.

light of remnant chibi

in the chibiverse people were running screaming down the streets of vale in a bookstore While Mercury stood reading a book his living side the only side showing.

That is when Coco walked up to him " what's going on?"

the killer said," I don't know I just walked in!" he turned over showing his undead side and coco screame,d "ZOMBIE!

Mercury then screame,d" AAAA lesbian with bad fashion sense not so fun when someone does it to you!"

Coco pulled out her handbag and turned it to gun mode," what did you say about my fashion sense skull face!?

Mercury summoned a black shield construct to Block her fire, "In the name of neckron I shall rip out your heart to charge my ring! Then eat it! but I don't have to do the later I'm just hungry in the horror way!"

end omake.


	21. Chapter 21

While ironwood was watching Pyrrha and Raven having Tea with the old frail winter maiden he sighed, "We need that alien here to best Salem!"

Oscar however walked up as he showed Iron wood the ring as he said, "we have a back up Plan! If it helps!"

the general turned to see the ring," its that a clear power ring!"

the boy held it," it's called the phantom lantern ring endless power but it's colors is based on the owner's mood I fear I pay need to use it coming Soon!"

in a moment the ground shock as Salem's grimm whale appeared laughing as she appeared hijacking the air ways using her Grimm as a fill in to smile, "hello Remnant I am Salem! The Queen of the Grimm and I just happened to steal some of Nekron's power!" she said proudly showing her black ring glowing with the corp symbol. "for years I want to die! But sadly thanks to your gods I have to take you all with me! I shall now be more proactive in it!"

In a moment Grimm started to train on Atlas and mantle as she laughed.

oscar quickly put the ring on it turned yellow as it gave him a lantern outfit, that looked like ozma's old outfit but with the color of the shirt in black, the pants and armor yellow with the corp symbol on him as he said," Time to see if this works!"

he said running out as Grimm came in and he summoned out what looked like yellow light copies of his past lives to fight the horde for him as he said, "that works! Not what I was going for but works!"

In the tea form of the three Maidens.

neo walked in smirking happily as her new grimm arm grabbed a hold of the old woman form behind draining her magic making her eyes glow happily as the woman fell over dead.

Raven and Pyrrha jumped up summoning ice copies of there weapons as there eyes flared, "what makes you think you can match us!"

Neo summoned fire to one hand and ice to the other and slammed together to make steam as she smirked. She would hide and strike to drain them! her Grimm arm let her sense Aura.

but she noticed the two maidens making Fire balls float around them to light the area So she was visible ruining her stealth plan.

Meanwhile.

Somar-lee was in the streets of mantle hood off as she summoned a wall of violet light to hold back mammoth Grimm as she said, "why did you have to change colors on me!"

her wall was cracking but Weiss landed and said," an I want to bring my Faunus girlfriend home today!" She said summoning her Armor made of flames at equal size to the grimm outside to slash at it.

Somar-lee gave a thumbs up as people were being taken away as she said," yeah Let's go team light!"

but a moment later her wall vanished as it was sucked in to the Black ring of Mercury who was walking over making the two ladies hug in shock at his decayed half "Holly two face effigy!"

Weiss nodded as her fire armor slashed at him making him make a black shield with the corp symbol on it to block it, "I can't absorb your powers as they aren't lantern's light! But I can absorb the chibi bird thigns! Funny I came thinking it was yangs light!"

he said giving himself spike boot construct to kick off black energy blast at them making the girls jump apart and fly.

Effigy lost focus making her armor vanish but a moment She summoned what looked like a Copy of mercury to match his foot work making it look like the black lantern was fighting in a mirror as she said, "somar-lee run find Ruby and send her! Her powers aren't lantern's light either!"

the undead dude then said, "we know about the phantom zone projector that's why we are fighting have to hurry to avoid power woman ruining the Plan! She most die!

Meanwhile in the air Penny was flying firing off blue energy blast form her guns when purple Arrows came raining down to reveal Robyn and her huntresses standing there with purple construct weapons.

May smiled as she said, "For mantle no for Remnant We fight!"

Joanna smiled as she held her construct bow staff as she said," As the light needs back up might!"

Fiona smiled holding hers, "so we will join the fight beside the light!"

Robyn rolled her eyes as she fired off an arrow, "was an oath really need!"

Elsewhere on Atlas.

oscar's outfit and symbol was currently red as he roared before him was Salem behind her spring summer and Fall as black lanterns and behind oscar was little winter as she said," Ok this is messed up! No therapy will ever undo this!" she said as her undead sisters invited her to come play while mommy and daddy talked it over.

Salem the witch held her chin and said," yeah but I most admit Ozma darling you look dashing in red!"

Oscar growled before long to Salem's shock his outfit change to orange as she said," HOW DARE YOU PUT THE BLACK RING ON MY DAUGHTERS HANDS!" In a moment an orange light army of his past lives appeared seven of each charging at Salem!

Salem was thrown off as she knocked back by the number of Orange light weapons caming at her.

the original Ozma's firing off orange blasts beside his pretend god versions.

Salem jumped to avoid them hovering summoning black light shields to block strikes form the hermit and the drunks staffs.

The settlers where down below firing off orange beams with allowed them to hit Salem in the back.

the Grimm queen growled as she held out her ring to absorb them into it's blackness Only for the inquisitor copies to run in hitting her in the back knowing her down.

she hit the floor face first, "To much!" She said rolling to avoid sword slashes form the king of Vale life and holding her ring out to absorb Ozpin copies.

she then spotted little winter holding her ring out to her sisters, "white light over ride!" she said sending off a ray of light at them restoring them to life as the black was peeled off the rings to reveal white.

the new white rings gave the welcome to the four daughters as winter sighed for them to follow her, "I'll explain right now we need to get out of here!"

At that point Salem the red lantern hound came in firing off a ring blast beside an orange one shattering Salem's black lantern ring.

the Grimm queen blinked as she said, "Well this went south for me gast!" she said biting her hand to summon a horde of Beowolves to match Oscar's orange light army," so you can use all the colors of that spectrum now dear it looks nice on you!"

before long the orange vanished as the suit became Violet as he sighed as Salem put a hand on her heart, "aaaww you still love me deep down I am the same way darling but it's too late for us! We're are just too broken! Trust me if there was still hope I would wait for you!"

to be continued.

light of remnant chibi

in the chibi.

while Salem and oscar were fighting they each spotted the Chibi little Winter jumping rope with her undead black lantern sisters.

Oscar blinked and said," cute or creepy?" he said currently indigo in color.

Salem held her chin, "A bit of both dear a bit of both now where were we oh yes!" she then throw a fire ball hitting the boy in the face while laughing!"

Oscar got up red, "Oh fuck you!"  
end omake.


	22. Chapter 22

In the streets Lobo was swinging his hook smashing up and slashing Grimm as he said, "Salem knows about the phantom zone generator I know even I can spot the hack in your system by her brain guy servant!"

Winter Schnee then check and said," he's right!" she said looking to him stunned!

The saber tooth tiger Grimm charged in but in a moment Something happened a green beam of light hit it and she turned thinking. The Elder Schnee sibling though she would spy Jaune but no it was Whitely his eyes glowing indigo with the corp symbol on his forehead. His vest removed his white shirt only partly buttoned tied indigo he had the ring and staff as he said, "Nok Dear sister the power rings are hitting emergency draft mode!"

he said turning as the light he channeled changed to Ride allowing him to summon a bull to charge and smash through a manticore. " I most say I think I make indigo work Nok!"

Lobo was smirking before a Grimm tackled him knocking his hook out of his hand and a red ring landed on his hand as he said," YES!" he didn't change bit he blasted the Grimm off with a red power blast.

he made a new hook and chain construct as he smiled, "Finally one of this bastiches falls on a worthy hand! RED LOBO BASTICHES!" he said flying into the horde!

Roman walked up holding his staff out to use yellow light to make chain construct to chain grimm down to the ground for Whitely to blast with a bursts of blue light, "say what you want he loves what he does! Nok!"

Whitely nodded and said, "Nok!"

the elder Schnee held her purple sword construct and said, "WELL YOU BOTH STOP SAYING NOK!" both tribesmen then said," Nok! Nok nok nok!" just to piss her off.

Elsewhere Somar-lee was riding a one eyed elephant construct to match a Mammoth Grimm holding something back. She growled, Only for Ruby to fly by and shoot the thing as she said " hold it off Longer girls Power girl has to be here sooner or later with the generator!"

Above them in this riot Oscar was falling out the hole at the bottom of Atlas his phantom ring's color was currently red as he said, "rage overwhelming!" he said flying back up holding the ring as he roared, " SALEM! THE WTICH NOT THE DOG!" he said as he noticed Salem the dog down below standing by Somar-lee's side now. "that's confusing I tell you what!"

he flow back up to see Salem putting on a new black lantern ring, "my pets are currently dropping the remains of black rings form the mines down My powers fixing them by merging two fragments together!" she returned to her Black lantern form as she said, "Now let's try this again! Shall we darling!"

she said summoning Grimm nevermores made of light to attack only for Oscar to roar as cover his cane in red light and swing melting through the constructs to Salem's shocked, " Funny our fight involves rings and we use to be married. Ironic and sad isn't it!"

watching form the corner was the daughters Winter was currently acting as the leader as she looked to her sisters shaking," Listen Mom has lost her mind we need to help Dad! Please sisters the white rings are begging you!" she said as the white rings repeated, "help your father" over and over.

in a moment Winter held out her ring and said," here I'll show you how they work just hope it!" she said She said summoning what looked like a ghostly lady in white of who Salem use to be the sisters copied and this for who she use to bes came out firing off blast that hit Salem knocking her through the walls.

she flow out the side and hovered with her own magic the white light having shattered her black ring again! But she pulled one out of her pocket and put it on, "my daughters did that. And it was who I was! Little bitches… I'm so proud!" she said happily holding her face.

Elsewhere Mercury was panting when a new black ring landed on his hand and he returned smiling as he summoned a shield to block Weiss's knight's sword but in a moment indigo and purple spiral hit him in the back and he dropped the shield getting one of his legs cut off by effigy's attack.

Mercury quickly made a construct to replace his legs as he hopped and turned back to see Winter and Whitely Schnee "Look sibling bonding! Not going to do you guys good only spy one color indigo! It takes two to brake a black ring!"

In a moment Somar-lee and Salem flow down and both fired off ring blast as whitely smiled channeling love upon the sight of the alien, he didn't mean this and after the ring shattered leaving mercury legless he caught it.

the elder sister looked to her brother in shock, "you are falling for the bird at first sight!" Somar-lee she was about Whitely's age was red as her rings powers went up, "I've never had someone crush on me before!"

Weiss then made a construct of Blake and said," I'm in love with a non human too Winter so you're the fact you like humans makes you the weird sibling here bitch!"

Winter jumped as she said, "I thought she was a therapy pet!" everyone even Mercury was stunned by the statement and reacted in horror "WOW WOW LADY!"

the legless guy said," and I thought I was fucking evil!" moments later he smiled as another Black ring flow his way and he used it to reconnect his legs and get up as he said," And my queen's plans to mine and use black rings is working!" he smiled as Grimm and Black lanterns born of those who have died in this attack showed up, "try that shit against the might of black lantern corp!"

he said smiling as he made a construct of himself at giant size and action copied by the other black ring animated corpses as the giants went to crush them!

The siblings dog, and Alien were forced apart. But Jaune landed beside him Anti-cardin. Jaune summoned am assive spiked buckle shield covered fist to punch at a giant as Cardi nswung a giant flail construct.

Salem the dog breath off a blast of red like fire at the target of Jaune as Somar-lee fired off a love light blast at what Cardin was hitting shattering rings.

before they where forced to brake apart by the horde of them. Whitely noticed a grimm about to strike Somar-lee's back and he jumped in the way firing off a black of indigo light killing it.

Whitely then span his staff and teleported to in front of Winter who was having ten black rings fire off power beams. With staff before him he absorbed all the black light inside and fired it back off with indigo hints back at senders destroying them all.

Mercury blinked as he said, "Ok then indigo is the badass color Noted!" he said giving his giant construct spiked legs only for a black dome shield to block them.

hovering above Whitely's forehead was the black lantern corp color his face looked a little rioted as he called out, "death! I can channel the black light!" Mercury's giant stumbled back as he stopped returning to normal. "then I can do this!" in a moment the corp symbol became white as he shined white, "Life! I am channeling life!"

he said waving his staff sending out an arc of white light that destroyed all the black rings and recharged all lantern power rings to full before he fell down panting he also smiled as the white light seem to have hurt the girmm making them much easier to handle!

Winter Schnee's jaw was dropped as Somar-lee ran to whitely's side to help him up.

Mercury was standing there stunned but in a moment Weiss made a sword construct and stabbed him in the head killing him, "Now you wanted to be dead so bad there your wish as been granted!"

Meawnhile above in atlas it was now in ruins.

oscar was in it's streets his current color Yellow as he was scared Salem and the remains of her army where upon the city she was growling at the lose of ever last black ring she mined. "I will not fall with out atlas this day!" she pointed.

but neo's head rolled past them and she sighed, "fuck there goes my way to the vault! Please have thought of Emerald so I can still open making this city crash back to the ground below it smashing mantle!"

She then gasped as two beams of laser heat hit her in the back and came out her stomach it healed but she turned to see Power girl cape in the wind hovering there eyes glowing the phantom zone projector under her arm.

oscar's color turned to blue hope as he smiled," the phantom zone generator!"

Salem screamed having her grimm even the whale attack the alien above while she turned to fight oscar.

to be continued.

light of remnant chibi

in the chibi.

On a swing for two Somar-lee and whitely where holding hands smiling indigo and violet hearts around them as they did it.

winter Schnee then blinked before noticing Weiss laying happily in Blake's lab under a tree the cat girl petting the younger Schnee sister while saying," who's a good girlfriend!? Who's a good girlfriend?"

Weiss then smiled and said," Me!"

winter held her chin and looked between her sisters, "Dam it not only am I the weird one I'm the fucking Christmas cake!" she then ran off crying

end omake


	23. Chapter 23

Form there spot defending the people Penny looked up to see the air born Grimm whale split in half, "is that good?"

Aleea smiled as she made a shield with spikes to stop a Grimm and slay it, "it means super girl his here!"

Blake slashed a grimm with a Katana construct as Weiss hovered around them shooting off fire blasts at them, "With means the phantom zone generator is here!"

Meanwhile in the battle.

Oscar had used the generator to open the portal to the phantom zone!

it was sucking things in Salem clawed at the ground below her not wanting to be sucked in, "Ozma you can't do this! This is cheating! Come on your sucking me in to a void!"

In a moment the boy said," My name is oscar!" as his color became Green and he used the ring to cut the ground off making her be sucked in as the portal closed!

he smiled Salem was gone form Remnant as he looked into the ring, "open panel Oscar current incarnation of Ozma and owner of the phantom lantern power ring Salem is in the phantom zone and gone just time to clean up!"

Elsewhere in the fight anti-cardin opened a portal, "then home needs me!" he said jumping in happily.

Jaune was holding his ring out as he fired off construct that looked like missiles down to explode them, "you guys heard the man end to this grimm!"

yang smiled as she punched with spike gauntlet constructs happily, "hell yeah! Salem's forces are over and done! Salem Free remnant is ours!"

Orange light clones of ren were swarming to fire and slash at Grimm as the real one said, "the victory Cake better be good!"

it continued like this for awhile the Grimm Falling. Lobo smiled as he picked up his hook and chain and removed the red power ring, "Now go off the main man doesn't need you now thanks for the help but time to get a move on little bastich!" he said happily watching the ring fly off.

Whitely walked up his staff tapping the ground as he said, "So it's over then! Salem is no more! Well at least not of this world!"

Roman was holding Neo's skull, "At last Neo I knew you well!" he said dropping it as he said, "yes! I guess this means we lanterns and I guess Effigy are not need on remnant Anymore! Time to leave and go do what's right elsewhere in the stars."

Oscar landed with the four daughters of Ozma and Salem the little girls white outfits were gone the rings dead, "yeah but Kyle Rayner called he is coming to pick up the white rings personally here!"

Yang walked up constructs dropped, "wow wow wow the one true white lantern is coming to our planet! Jaune will you be too mad if I ask him to sigh my thong?"

Jaune held his hands up, "I would be mad if you didn't ask him! In all honesty!"

power girl landed firing off heat beam eyes to kill one last air born grimm under her arm was the generator," with that I'm gone!" She flow off happily.

Lobo smirked as he whistled making his bike come to him as he hopped on, "Now I'm off to Jaune's sister's place again! See you all later! Main man out!" he said taking off.

May smiled as she walked out, "I am going to miss him I liked him! But yeah it's done!"

Later on at the Schnee manor there was a party for it!

Iron wood walked over proudly to oscar he was in normal cloths wearing his ring on a necklace," Oh just the man I was looking for So why are you not wearing the ring?"

Oscar rolled his eyes," After power girl made me go violet I decided being a walking Mood ring was beyond stupid! Beside this thing is a headache!"

Salem the dog walked over barking as Oscar pet her head, "yeah isn't it girl!"

the general said, "yes but this is a new bright day thanks to that light! A day where Salem is gone and the Grimm have lost a mind I saw we take advantage of it and bring humanity into a new golden age!"

the kid nodded as the general said," using the light we can take over the other four kingdoms!" oscar spat out the drink he just took a sip of.

the former farm farm hand," Are you crazy This isn't a tool for war it's a tool for peace keeping! And incase you didn't note everyone is leaving this planet soon when Kyle collects the now turned off white rings!"

he said holding his ring, "I am even turning this in! I don't need it anymore I don't have to match Salem! Not you girl, the past me's ex-wife!" he said to the confused dog.

Ironwood held his chin as he looked to the ring, "but it could bring Remanent into a new age"

Oscar backed away cane in hand, "or it could end it! I just beat one monster don't want to fight another one for the rest of my lives!"

Ironwood held his chin leaving. Soon he was outside alone or soe he thought He soon noticed a purple light around a man with red Skin, "Welcome General I am Sinestro!" he said firing a beam form a ring like tattoo on his hand to hit Iron wood, "you are very self destructive welcome to the ultra violet corp!"

Meanwhile Blake was using her ring to wash a healing wave over Willow Schnee and she said," there she is cured!"

the mother of the Schnees held her head," I feel like I just woke up form a ten year all nightery!"

Weiss then said," dad is dead!" the woman jumped but then she point to blake," this is my girlfriend!"

Willow jumped frozen and then jumped at somar-lee walked by with Whitely and Blake said," that alien is your son's girlfriend they are going to be leaving the planet soon just like me and Weiss leaving it just you and winter!"

Willow then fainted form brain overload. It appeared to be good times as they didn't know what was going there way.

in atlas base Sinestro was walking with ironwood who was now in the ultra violet corp uniform solider being forced into the uniform by the branding Ring as he said, "the sword of unseen light will unite this planet with the dark suns might! Forever free of the gods!"

The Alien said," yes but that is the problem Kyle and his friends sealed him off we most free him by giving new life to the corp! you doing general!"

In a moment Ace opts who where on board were shaking in the base fighting the corpse disk were protecting them for now!"

Clover smiled as he made a hook sword construct to block a new ultra violet's sword construct," How lucky the corps disk are protecting us!"

the were surrounded but Marrow said, "yes but we are out numbered and can just be held till this light dies and then be brain washed into ultra violets!" he said worried.

but in a moment a gold ring landed on Clovers hand as it said," you have felt nothing but joy in life welcome to the gold lantern corp Clover of remnant!" in a moment Glover was in a black body suit with the corp symbol in gold, golven gloves golden pants black boots as he said, "what a lucky brake!"

he said firing off a Golden wave as the gold power batter was behind him! The gold wave seemed to shatter the branding braking the solider connections to the ultra violet light freeing them, "now we cans ave Atlas!"

to be continued.

light of remnant chibi

Kyle was in space looking at a map, "Ok if that's the milky way!" he said pointing," and that some source wall junk!" he said pointing.

he then span around like a wheel, "then I have no idea were the hell I am or how to get to remnant!" he said hitting a the white ring," I'll just use the beacon on the girl's ring to find them! it'll turn on in five!" he said just waiting board

end omake.


	24. Chapter 24

Clover was smiling as he used golden light constructs of hook swords to slash off the tattooed ring finger off of atlas solider, "Now let's save Iron wood!"

he said as him and Ace opts entered only for Iron wood to have summon a construct of a paladin mech to fire on them.

Winter blocked with a corpse disk boost Glyph to hold back it's fist, "the other ones just use beam attacks or walls! This is free though!"

the general said, "as I gave myself willingly to the ultra violet light that stands to reason!"

Everyone was shocked. Vine used his corpse disk boosted semblance to try and punch him, "Traitor!"

the general changed his construct to a hand gun to fire on the arm shattering it. "I still believe in a united remnant just this is the only way for it to happen to give into the ultra violet a world were all have the power of the light! It's the future I've fought for humanity above the Grimm! All of us united! By fighting against me you are the traitors!"

Elm was crying swinging a hammer construct at him only for him to change his gun back to a paladin mech to punch her away, "your emotions betray you! look at clover his ring is struggling as his joy is fading!"

Harriet charged growling with her construct armor to punch at the paladin smashing it as she called out, "We trusted you!"

the general made a new construct of a light ring on the floor that cut it making the speed fight run right into a pit below, "No I trust you and you betrayed me by siding against the bright future of remnant!"

using the corpse disk the runner fly back up Only to be blast by an ultra violet gun construct right in the chest making her aura brake!Marrow snapped, "STAY!"

Making ironwood Froze as Clover smiled as he went and slashed off his ring hand making him return to normal as he screamed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Clover smiled turning with his sword construct, "found the joy of stopping you!"

the general held stub that was his hand, "it doesn't matter the ultra violet force are ready with Sinestro ready to use them to summon the dark sun to add remnant to it's galaxy out of those gods hands! Doesn't matter if I will need to get a hand transplant to use the light again!"

Meanwhile above the Sky Ruby was firing off power blast at Sinestro who was blocking easily as more ultra violet drones flow to him, "removing there ring means killing them at this height you will not do that darkstar!"

But in a moment two blast of yellow Light hit him form behind and he turned to see Whitely and Roman holding there staff channeling fear.

The former founder looked at them," hitting me with my old light! I know there most be a true one here!"

That is when Qrow came flying up swinging a scythe construct, "I am sorry sir but I am going to need to cut your arm off I know a good robot arm guy! But I am sure you'll thank me once we get a yellow ring back on you!"

Sinestro was avoiding it! he looked to his drones only to see them in violet crystal being lowered down by a green massive hand.

there waS somar-lee and yang smiling as Jaune and the others lowered the ultra violists down to the ground safely.

where Pyrrha and Raven where using Maiden magic to summon ice blades to stab into the crystal cutting off the ring fingers as nora used her corpse disk hammer to smash them free returning them to normal, "WE SET YOU FREE!"

the red man smirked as he said," interesting combo work but it is for not!" he said summoning his own scythe to block Qrow's" you face Sinestro!" but in a moment a powerful yellow blast hit him knocking him to the ground.

as he got up the one to lower to the ground was Soranik Natu his daughter holding two yellow power ringers one on her hand the other in it, "No we face a puppet you face Sinestro! And have a lot of fear to use!" she said summoning what looked like an army out of yellow light all with her father's faces and hers!"

the ultra violet leader was slashing them as he stated, "impressive power daughter!" the tattoo ring had to glow for a moment to suppress the other emotions.

till his daughter throw the ring she wasn't wearing and it flow on to her father's other hand.

the left side of him turned into a Sinestro corp uniform and that side glowing yellow as it battled the ultra violet ring, the yellow ring," you have inspired great fear welcome to Sinestro corp!"

in a moment the left yellow side made a sword and slashed off the right hand making the uniform and glow completely become yellow as he roared, "I AM SINETRO FOUNDER OF SINETRO CORP!"

he declared before panting and bowing to his daughter," thank you daughter for saving your foolish old man!" he stated using a hot iron construct to burn his bleeding numb here his hand was closed.

he got up but said," but I fear it's too late! I am just too good!" he stated as the black sun was above them.

Only for Kyle to appear and let lose a pulse of white light that went over it and the planet. The white pulse removed the ultra violet rings form the people as the sun fleed.

he then landed and looked to Soranik, "and awkward!"

the woman looked away but Sinestro said, "please do not give up I honestly like you! you are better than then the other options when you where just a green lantern!"

Later on in space.

flying away was clover who was beside Qrow, "So can you trust your founder now?

the qrow turned to say, "don't know can we trust you to not turn into a step ford smiler gold boy?" Clover laughed

Blake was holding Weiss hand as they flow by.

Penny smiled as she said," they are a cute couple!"

Aleea smiled as she watched whitely and somar-lee smiling happily as they flow around eachother, "not the cutest though!"

Ren then sighed, "at least normal understood wasn't interested as I am asexual make the parting less heart breaking for her! But I have to stop others form taking form other worlds! That isn't theres!"

Salem the red lantern hound barked happily flying past them.

ruby was spinning as she said, " it's a whole new universe to explore and I get to do it with my uncle sister brother in law and boyfriend!"

roman was red as he flow over " you are lucky we accept you and Weiss as honorary lanterns we have standards to keep!"

Jaune was kissing yang in space happily.

end

light of remnant chibi

in the chibi verse in space the lanterns were gathered as Kyle looked to jaune and yang holding hands, "by the power invested in me by the white light of life! I declare you husband and wife you may now kisss!"

yang grabbed jauen's face and kissed him deeply as she throw flowers with floated in air till Salem grabbed it and blake said, "Dam it!"

end omake


End file.
